la noche que comenzo todo
by deeesSireee
Summary: una fiesta,una noche y ¿casados?
1. la noche

**La noche que comenzó todo **

**Disclamer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen**

_Diálogos y/o pensamientos _

Narración

Ahora comienza

La ciudad de konoha estaba muy tranquila como de costumbre solo que había una casa o mejor dicho departamento más específicamente el departamento de naruto usumaki si una pequeña reunión se estaba llevando a cabos en su departamento que digo reunión para que me hago era una súper duper gran mega enorme BORACHERAA! De todos los antiguos compañeros de colegio del usumaki

_Ahh! Yo ya no puedo mas_-pronunciaba la linda e inocente hyuga O_o borracha? Si como lo escuchan Hinata hyuga esta ahogada de borracha cayéndose por todos lados hasta que cayó en la habitación de naruto mejor dicho en la cama del rubio

Ahora regresamos a ver lo que pasando en la sala donde se lleva a cabo la borrachera pues ahí estaban todos desatándose haciendo las estupideces que jamás en su vida pensaron hacer

Todos estaban bailando bueno ya que naruto invito a medio mundo vamos a concentrarnos en los principales no?

Pues el anfitrión estaba en un concurso con kiba y Shikamaru a ver quien bebía mas cerveza mientras que Ino, novia de naruto era la imparcial y que no estaba en sus 5 sentidos jueza pero el veredicto de una jueza es final a si que por más estúpido que este fuera ninguno podría apelar porque aunque apelaran y apelaran lo más seguro es que se… quedaran con la decisión que tomo Ino (JEJEJE)

Sakura y temari bailaban enzima de una de las mesas, Sai no sabemos en qué momento se quito la playera que llevaba y quien sabe de dónde saco pintura y en ella escribió grande y a todo color PENES y empezó a agitarla y gritar a todo pulmón pene

Mientras tanto un azabache también bien borrachote sentado en una esquina

_Mmm… desde cuando el dobe tiene elefantes rosas en su departamento?-_decía el uchiha sobra decir que bien mareado el condenado-mejor me voy a dormir-decía mientras se paraba como podía y se dirigía a adivinen donde la habitación de naruto si adivinaron bien al fin llego después de chocar con todo lo que se topaba

_Fíjate por donde vas idiota_-maldecía Sasuke a un pobre sillón que no tenia culpa alguna (NO SE PREUCUPEN EL SILLON FUE MAHITO Y NO LLORO) llego y ni siquiera voltea ver a ningún lugar

_El piso se ve cómodo esta noche lo voy a probar_-y sin mas Sasuke cayó de bruces al suelo pero como el antes de caer ya estaba bien dormido ni sintió

_Ja! Te lo dije hip kiba hip que te iba ganar hip_- naruto festejaba su victoria frente a un ya bien desmayado kiba que extrañamente se chupaba el dedo

_El idiota se sigue chupando el dedo_-decía naruto ya serrando los ojos-_hip mañana me reiré hip por eso ahora solo quiero tirarme a dormir _

Bueno pues después de un buen rato todos cayeron como unos tiernos bebes a quien quiero engañar esos borrachos pueden ser todo menos tiernos

Con lo que nadie contaba era que Sasuke a media noche se levanto del suelo y fue a la cama con Hinata

_**Por la mañana **_

Ya había llegado la mañana y los rayos de sol entraba a el departamento donde todos los invitado despertaban con dolores de cabeza y cuerpo y otros vomitando si la sala del departamento era un completo desastre

Cuando todos los invitados se hubieran ido naruto e ino lo único que deseaban era ir a dormir u rato más en su habitación mientras ino iba al baño a vomitar naruto se adelanto a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejo completa y totalmente sorprendido

_Qué diablos_-dijo naruto al momento de cerrar la puerta de la sorpresa

_Que ocurre naruto_-pronunciaba Ino quien iba llegando con el rubio

…-no recibió respuesta de naruto quien solo le apunto hacia la puerta de la habitación muy sorprendido cuando Ino lo vio decidió que tenía que ver ella misma lo que naruto había visto

Después Ino lo único que hizo fue abrirla con toda naturalidad y después de ver lo que o mejor dicho quienes estaban adentro volvió a cerrar la puerta volteo viendo a naruto quien también hacia

_Seguimos borrachos_-dijeron al unisonó ambos rubios

Le dolía la cabeza que decía le dolía le mataba. Sentía que su cabeza y su espalda lo estaba matando sentía como si un toro le hubiera pasado enzima mejor dicho 10 toros también sentía como si un panal de abejas le zumbara en la cabeza

Al fin puedo abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta ahí alado de él estaba Hinata la inocente hyuga en sus brazos y el ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había hecho

_No no puede hacerlo no, es una broma muy pesada para mi gusto_-pensaba Sasuke muy sorprendido

Pero después vio algo que no hizo nada más que alarmarlo mas Hinata estaba abriendo sus lindos ojitos pero lo que dijo lo sorprendió aun más

_Debo de seguir soñando_- y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de Sasuke

Hyuga lamento decirte que no es una pesadilla-dijo Sasuke deseando igual que ella que solo fuera un sueño un muy loco sueño

_No no no solo es una pesadilla_-dice mientras se pellizcaba como loca el brazo y de repente…

PLAF!

_Porque diablos me pegas_ -decía Sasuke sobándose la mejilla

_Eso lo hice porque eres un sueño pervertido_-decía Hinata gritando

_Ya te lo dije hyuga esto no es un sueño_-decía Sasuke parándose de la cama

_Lo sé_-grito Hinata por fin

_Sé que eres un pervertido que me violo en la noche_!-exploto Hinata

_No…no… no me acuerdo_- pronuncio al fin Sasuke

_A me violaste y ni siquiera te acuerdas_-dijo Hinata

_No yo no te viole y no te pongas estérica_-decía Sasuke un poco calmado pero solo un poco porque lo demás estaba igual de asustado que Hinata

_Como no ponerme estérica si me violaste y además ni siquiera te acuerdas_-grito hinata

_Ah maldita sea te dije que no te viole y que no me gritaras_-Sasuke empezó a subir el tono de voz

_Tu también me estas gritando_-grito de nuevo Hinata

_Eres una estérica_-dijo sasuke

_Y tu un ególatra violador_-dijo Hinata

Mientras tanto naruto e ino estaban escuchando los gritos

_El dolor de cabeza me está matando y ahora tendré que ir con esos dos que no sé ni por qué diablos están junto y mucho menos la razón de por qué se gritan a calmarlos?_-dijo naruto que estaba con ino platicando

_Exacto_-pronuncio ino

_Y porque yo?-_volvió a preguntar naruto

_Porque te aseguro que dormirás en el sillón hasta que se me pegue la gana_-decía o más bien amenazaba ino

_Pero si es mi casa _¬¬-dijo naruto

_Que dijiste amorcito_-dijo ino con una muy pero muy forzada sonrisa

_Que es nuestra casa_-dijo naruto muy asustado

_Así me gusta ándale ahora ve por favor y créeme que te daré un premio_-dijo ino

_Está bien_ –al fin accedió naruto

_A si? Pues tu pareces ciega_-si después de insultar tanto se te acaban no? Pues a Sasuke si se le acabaron

_Y tú eres un amargado_-si -.- también a Hinata se le acabaron

_A ver qué está pasando aquí por que pelean si se supone que durmieron juntos no deberían andar besándose y demás que ni siquiera quiero saber_- llega naruto abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente sorprendiendo a Hinata y Sasuke

_No claro que no esté imbécil me violo_-dijo Hinata a naruto

_Ya te dije que no me acuerdo de haberlo hecho_- se defendió Sasuke

_La violaste y no te acuerdas eres un maldito Sasuke_-dijo naruto

_Ya les dije que no lo hice_- repitió Sasuke por milésima vez en la mañana- _además no te has puesto a pensar que también tenias ganas de hacerlo y yo solo te complací_-dijo Sasuke

O/O _no…no lo creo_-dijo Hinata no muy convencida

_Teme pervertido_-dijo naruto más bien divertido por la situación de sus amigos que preocupado y de repente…

PLAFF!

Era Hinata que se había desmallado…

**Continuara…**


	2. embarazada!

**Bueno pues lo prometido es obligación así era verdad? Pues yo ya lo escribí así n_n**

**Bueno ya no quito más tiempo así que aquí va**

_Hinata pov_

_Mmm…dónde estoy?- _oh es la habitación de naruto-kun … recuerdo que desperté con Sasuke y después peleamos y llego naruto y ahh mi cabeza me está matando

Hola Hina-chan buenos días-era Ino-san entrando a la habitación 

_Buenos días Ino_-san-salude

_Mira como supuse que te dolería la cabeza así que te traje una aspirina-_oh Ino-san siento que te amo

_Muchas gracias_-sin tardar ni pensar dos veces me tome la pastilla

_Y Hina-chan_-no creo que me guste mucho ese tonito pícaro que está usando Ino

_Si_-estaba tomando el agua

_Como es Sasuke en la cama?-_la impresión fu tanta que tuve que escupir el agua que estaba tomando ya decía ese maldito tono no me decía nada bueno

_Ino-san!-_me estaba empezando a sonrojar por esa pregunta tan atrevida pero pues que esperaba era Ino

_Qué? Solo tenía curiosidad_-dijo Ino

_Fin Hinata pov _

Y ahora vamos con un azabache que está muy enfadado en la sala platicando con Naruto

_Es que no puedo creerlo_ –era Naruto que estaba muy sorprendido por la situación de la mañana

_Créeme Naruto no le hice nada a esa Hyuga_-Sasuke ya estaba cansado de repetir tanto esa frase toda la mañana

_Bueno pues independiente que lo hayas hecho o no, teme tienes que disculparte_-decía Naruto que empezó a jugar con una pelotita que se encontró por ahí y se la pasaba a Sasuke

En ese instante Sasuke se la aventaba con todas sus fuerzas a la cara_-no, ella es la que tiene que disculparse por haberme cacheteado -_dijo Sasuke

_Ahh teme eso me dolió_- decía Naruto mientras se sobaba para mitigar el dolor

De pronto, las chicas salieron de la habitación del rubio cundo de repente…

_A ti te quería ver maldito uchiha_-era Hinata que se le abalanzaba enzima a Sasuke quedando arriba de el

_Qué?_ -Sasuke ni se dio cuenta ni de cuando

_Tu_-Hinata estaba a punto de acertarle una segunda cachetada en el día, cuando… Hinata estaba poniéndose un poco mas pálida y se veía mareada eso solo quiere decir una cosa y muy mala para Sasuke

Hinata iba a vomitar…

_No…no lo hagas Nooo!-_grito Sasuke

_Puahh _(JE NO SE HACER RUIDOS QUE ESTAEN BOMITANDO)-si como lo piensan Hinata le vomito a Sasuke en toda la cara

_Maldición que asco!_-grito Sasuke

En ese instante Hinata sintió más asco y se fue corriendo hacia el baño y también Ino se fue a seguirla…

_No sé porque siento que se va a poner más mal_-pensó Naruto

_Que es esta porquería rosa!_-grito Sasuke

_Pues vomito dha_ –dijo bien tranquilo Naruto

_Eso ya lo sé dobe es solo una pregunta que no espera pregunta_-dijo enojado Sasuke

_Ah por ahí hubieras empezado_- dijo naruto quien fue a mostrar le a Sasuke donde limpiarse el vomito rosa de Hinata

Después de que Ino y Naruto pudieran calmar a esos dos pasaron los días

_**A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Hinata **_

_Ah Ino-san no se qué haré ya pasaron unos días y me siento muy mareada y eso solo quiere decir una cosa _–decía Hinata a su amiga Ino

_Que estas embarazada!_-grito Ino

_Yo solo iba a decir que estaba enferma del estomago_-decía Hinata sorprendida por la reacción de Ino

_No no creo que sea una enfermedad_-decía Ino –_por qué no te quitas la duda y te haces una prueba de embarazo anda vamos yo te ayudare_ -decía Ino mientras le agarraba la mano a Hinata y salían del departamento

Cuando llegaron…

Cuando Hinata entro al baño junto con Ino por supuesto

Después Hinata no tuvo el valor de verla por ella misma así que le pidió a Ino que le dijera que había salido

_Está bien hina-chan pero no abras los ojos_-decía Ino

_Hai_- decía muy nerviosa Hinata mientras cerraba sus ojos

_Uy de la que te salvaste Hinata no estás embarazada_ -pensaba Ino –_pero tienes que darte cuenta de que quieres a Sasuke. Sé que después esto me acarreara problemas, pero tengo que hacerlo todo por ti Hina-chan_

_Kyaaa!_-grito Ino –_si estas embarazada Hina-chan felicidades!_-seguía gritando Ino

_QUEEE!-_Grito Hinata a más no poder- _no ese uchiha me las pagara!_

_Si si ahora llámale tienes que darle la noticia_-decía Ino –_ahora yo me marcho para no interrumpirlos _

_Está bien Ino-san_ –decía Hinata mientras la acompañaba a la puerta- _te veo después Hina-chan solamente no hagas tantos corajes al hablar con Sasuke _

_**Por la mañana en el departamento de Sasuke**_

_QUEEEE!_!-si como lo piensan es Sasuke gritando – _no…no no puede ser no_-decía Sasuke-_bueno pero esperaba soy yo_ –pensaba Sasuke si que ego no? –_si soy un soy un…idiota eso soy_

_Si Uchiha y esto es tu culpa_-decía Hinata del otro lado del teléfono

_Qué? No solo es mi culpa también es tuya tu tampoco te protegiste_-se defendía Sasuke

_Y porque tendría que protegerme? porque sabía que el uchiha se le antojaría violarme_-pues creo que como pensaran Hinata le soltó a Sasuke una enorme noticia

_Y ahora que aremos_-se decía Sasuke mas para sí que para Hinata

_Pues y que haremos?-_Hinata preguntaba lo obvio

_Pues decirle a nuestros padres que esperabas_-dijo Sasuke serio

_Está bien_-dijo Hinata ya más tranquila-_Y que les diremos?-_pregunto Hinata

_Pues no les podemos decir que fue porque estábamos borrachos eso es obvio-_ decía Sasuke

_Entonces les diremos que estábamos saliendo?-_decía Hinata

_Exacto_- decía Sasuke

_Entonces mañana iras a casa de mis padres a pedir mi mano?_-preguntaba Hinata

_Si pero primeo iremos a la de los míos_-decía Sasuke

_Está bien_- dijo Hinata

_Prepárate desde temprano ya que iré temprano a tu casa por ti_-decía colgando Sasuke

_Hai-_de igual manera Hinata colgaba el auricular

_**Con Sasuke **_

_No sé cómo va a reaccionar mi familia después de que les dé la noticia si ni siquiera sabían que tenía novia ya que ni siquiera la tenia_-reflexionaba Sasuke

_**Con Hinata **_

_Espero que mi padres no reaccionen mal ante la noticia de que me baya a casar si ni siquiera tenía novio-_pensaba Hinata

_**Con Hinata y Sasuke**_

_Y peor aun como reaccionaran sus padres_-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**Continuara…**

**Pues aquí acaba este capítulo el que sigue se llama: **_esos son mis suegros? Perdón tus padres?_** Jejeje pues sin mas les agradesco todos sus lindos reviews y pues sin mas que decir me retiro **

**Sarah-gothic: **hehe error mío pero si si lo están y gracias por tu comentario cuidare ese tipo de detalles n_n

**Naomi-chan uchiha: **si linda todo pasara y cuando digo TODO es TODO

**Yukime hiwatari**: si tengo que cuidar eso n_n y gracias por comentar querida

**Nik-net:**no no me molesta al contrario agradezco que me digas en que me equivoco

**Bueno y muchas gracias a todas y todos por comentar y tratare de subir rápido la siguiente parte **

**Se retira deeesSireee **


	3. ¿¡esos son mis suegos? perdon tus padres

Era una mañana tranquila como otras en Konoha .pero nuestra atención se centra totalmente en el departamento de Sasuke Uchiha

A quien ya vemos muy bien vestido y debemos agregar que también muy guapo alistándose para salir del departamento

_**Sasuke pov**_

No puede ser que hasta hace unos días yo estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando el echo de ser soltero y ahora iré a pedir la mano de una desconocida total no puedes pero que suerte tengo un montón de chicas en esa fiesta y tuve que meter…la pata con esa Hyuga

Bueno ya tengo que dejar de perder el tiempo. Hora de ir por Hinata a su departamento

_**Fin pov.**_

Y así Sasuke con todos los nervios que pudiera sentir en ese momento subió a su auto y fue al departamento de Hinata

La mañana había llegado y con esta los nervios que sentía Hinata subieron al mil ya que hoy sería el gran día en que pedirían su mano en matrimonio

_**Hinata pov.**_

No puedo creerlo siempre soñé con el día en que el hombre que amo pidiera mi mano y así casarnos, pero creo que el destino tuviera eso preparado para mi no, en lugar de eso me jugo la broma mas pesada y grande que me pudieran gastar en mi vida

Ahora tengo que prepararme ya que sasuke llegara en cualquier momento por mi

_**Fin pov.**_

Hinata ya había terminado de prepararse y debo decir que se veía muy hermosa en ese momento con el bonito vestido blanco que decidió ponerse

Y así después de estar lista decidió esperar a que llegara sasuke por ella y paso un poco de tiempo y sasuke llego tocando la puerta de su departamento y Hinata abrió la puerta

Buenos días-saludo sasuke muy secamente a Hinata volteado viéndola de reojo

_Bueno días_ –Hinata tampoco lo veía ala cara pero ella tenía la vista perdida ene el suelo como si fuera muy interesante

_Te ves muy hermosa_-agrego sasuke todavía sin ver a Hinata a la cara

_Gracias tu también te ves muy guapo_ –dijo Hinata ahora si viendo a sasuke

_Bueno vamos_-dijo Sauske emprendió camino hacia su auto

_Si_ –decía Hinata siguiendo a Sasuke

Y así subieron al auto y el silencio incomodo reinaba entre ellos dos ya que estaban muy nerviosos

Sauske como debía ser mantenía la vista fija en el camino sin detenerse ningún momento a darle la cara a Hinata. Quien también tenia la vista perdida en la ventanilla del auto viendo el paisaje .ambos en silencio sin verse ni un solo segundo .hasta que sasuke decidió romper el silencio que había

Iremos primero a tu casa-decía Sasuke aun sin voltearla a ver

_Si _–dijo simplemente volteando a ver a sasuke. Y asi siguieron el camino ala mansión Hyuga…

Ya en la mansión Hyuaga…

_Si que es lo que desea señor_-hablaba una vos masculina desde un tipo comunicador que estaba en el portón de la enorme mansión

_Soy yo chaips, podrías abrir la puerta por favor_ -decía Hinata apretando el botoncito que estaba en el comunicador

_Oh es usted señorita Hinata enseguida le abro_-dijo chaips y en ese instante la gran puerta se abrió ante Hinata y Sasuke seguido entraron al patio de la gran mansión ya dentro siguieron hasta llegar ala puerta de la gran mansión donde chaips le abría la puerta a ambos

_Hola chaips tanto tiempo_-saluda Hianata amenamente a chaips

_Lo mismo digo señorita Hinata_- decía cortésmente cahips mientras miraba muy intrigado a Sasueke y mientras este ni podía con los nervios que tenía

_¿Y donde esta papa_?-preguntaba Hinata a caips

_A el señor está en su estudio, espere en este momento le digo que está usted aquí_-dijo chaips a punto de irse a decirle a su jefe

_No espera chaips no te preocupes yo iré con él personalmente_-decía Hinata deteniendo muy rápidamente a chaips un poquito nerviosa

_Esta usted bien señorita? La veo un poco alterada_- decía Chaips preocupado

_Claro chaips no te preocupes_- decía Hinata tranquilizándolo

_Está bien-_ decía chaips no muy convencido

_Bueno yo me retiro para seguir con mi trabajo_-decia chaips dejándolo solos

_**Sasuke pov.**_

Bueno hay que controlarnos no hay que dejar que vean que estas nervioso… ¿¡pero cómo diablos no voy a estar nervioso! Si tengo que pedir la mano de una chica casi desconocida para mí además de eso su familia ni siquiera sabía que estábamos saliendo por que ni lo hacíamos y dejando eso atrás ¿Qué clase de nombre es chaips? Ese nombre es para una mascota tal vez tu perro pero no para un mayordomo ¿o lo será?

_Bueno que esperas vamos_-dijo Hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre el nombre de chaips. Yo sigo diciendo es nombre de perro

Fin pov

_Claro las mujeres y locas primero_-dijo "cortésmente" Sasuke dándole el paso a Hinata

_Gracias cretino_ –dijo Hinata entre dientes

¿_Qué dijiste querida?-_pregunto Sasuke

_¿Querida?-_hinata estaba claramente confundida

_Si querida, acaso crees que te voy a insultar o algo parecido? Claro que no eres mi prometida no lo hare_-decía Sasuke tratando de sonar cariño lo cual no le salió

_Estas actuando cierto_-dijo Hinata

_Claro_-dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa en el rostro

_Lo sabia_-dijo Hinata ¿un poco decepcionada?

_Bueno haz lo que quieras pero créeme yo no te voy a decir de la misma forma_-dijo Hinata pasando frente a Sasuke

_Lo que tú digas mi cuchirifitina_-dijo Sasuke con una voz estúpidamente melosa mientras seguía a Hinata al estudio de Hiashi

Y así siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta muy grande de madera donde Hinata toco muy quedadamente y un "pase" se escucho desde adentro y seguido ambos pasaron y mientras los nervios estaban hasta el cielo y cuando estaba Hiashi leyendo unos papeles que por lo que se veía muy importantes y después de que Hiashi viera quien era su visitante…

_Pero si es mi cosita Hinata-chan_-dijo hiashi yendo a abrazar a Hinata

T_T _por que no habías venido a visitarnos acaso ya nos olvidaste_- dacia o más bien lloriqueaba Hishi

_No claro que no papa además solo fueron 2 días_- decía Hinata tratando de quietarse de encima a Hishi pero sin tener resultado

_Si pero fueron 48 horas y no querrás que te diga cuantos segundos fueron_-dijo Hiashi aun abrazándola hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke y en ese instante se separo de Hinata y se puso serio todo en 5 milésimas de segundo.

_Y Hinata nos presentas_- decía Hiashi ya serio

_A si claro papa el es Sasuke Uchiha_-dijo Hinata presentándolos

_Así que un Uchiha _–dijo Hiashi serio

_Así es señor es un gusto conocerlo_-dijo Sasuke muy cortésmente

_Igualmente muchacho, pero vamos a sentarnos_- decía Hiashi yendo hacia su escritorio siendo seguido por Hinata y Sasuke

_Y bien que es lo que pasa chicos de que quieren hablar_- decía Hiashi tomando asiento en su silla

_Bueno aquí el que va hablar contigo es Sasuke papa_- dijo Hinata muy nerviosa

_Bien te escucho Sasuke_-dijo Hiashi poniendo toda su atención a Sasuke

_Bueno lo que iba a decir es que si usted está de acuerdo casarme con su hija_-dijo Sasuke preparado para cualquier reacción de Hiashi

_mmm…¿¡queeeee! ¡Como que casarse!_- Hiashi estaba confundido y más que nada confundido

_Si casarnos_-dijo Sasuke muy seriamente

_Pero yo ni siquiera te conozco y quieres casarte con mi hija!_- grito Hiashi sorprendido

_Lo sé señor sé que es algo muy apresurado_- decía Sasuke viendo a Hiashi y después volteo a ver a Hinata

_Pero que puedo decir me enamore, se que Hinata no es la mujer más perfecta pero aun con sus defectos y virtudes la quiero demasiado y estoy dispuesto a cuidarla y velar por ella por el resto de mi vida_ –termino de decir Sasuke ahora viendo a Hiashi muy decidido

_Por favor permítame hacer muy feliz a su hija_- dijo Sasuke muy decido

_Espero que tus palabras sean sinceras pro que si me entero de que as lastimado a mi hija tu y yo tendremos problemas_- dijo Hiashi muy seriamente dejando en claro que hablaba en serio

_Por supuesto créame no tendremos problemas_-dijo Sasuke ya un poco aliviado

_Hinata ¿enserio crees que Sasuke es la decisión correcta?-_pregunto Hiashi a Hinata lo que causo que toda la atención de ambos hombre se centrara en ella

_Si papa yo quiero estar con Sasuke_- dijo decidida Hinata

_Está bien tienen mi consentimiento_-dijo Hiashi

_Si y la boda será en una semana_-dijo de pronto Hinata

_Que no es muy rápido hija_-dijo Hiashi sorprendido

_Si no es muy pronto cuchirifitina_-dijo Sasuke sorprendido

_No claro que no cariño nos amamos no hay que perder el tiempo para estar juntos_- si Hinata tampoco quería casarse tan rápido pero no podía dejar que su papa se enterara que estaba embarazada antes de casarse

_Bueno de todos modos se van a casar_-dijo Hiashi resignado

_Creo que no importa de todos modos yo también te quiero cuchifiritina_- Sasuke también se resigno

_Está bien y papa donde esta Hnabi y Neji?-_pregunto Hinata a su papa

_A tu hermana creo que está en su habitación y tu primo no sé donde esta_- dijo Hiashi

_O que bien tengo que darles la noticia_-dijo Hinata y acto seguido se fue muy rápido de la habitación dejando a ambos hombres solos

_Amm… bueno creo que mejor yo me voy y lo dejo terminar_ _su trabajo_- decía Sasuke parándose de la silla dispuesto a irse

_A claro muchacho puedes retirarte_-dijo Hiashi volviendo a su trabajo

Después Sasuke emprendió camino hacia afuera de la habitación a buscar a hinata,pero por su mala suerte (mas el pobre chico se va a casar en una semana)hizo que no la encontrara y ahora estaba el solo en alguna parte de la gran mansión que además era la casa de su prometida donde no conocía absolutamente a nadie

_Perfecto simplemente perfecto ahora no se en donde estoy mmm… creo que estoy en el salón, oh una chica creo que ella me podría decir en donde estoy o si ha visto a Hinata_-pensaba Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada dándole la espalda a Sasuke

_Disculpa señorita_-dijo Sasuke tratando de llamar la señorita que extrañamente estaba viendo el fútbol

Y cuando la "señorita" volteo…

_Mmm… creo que no es una chica_- pensó Sasuke

_Pero como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad_-decía Neji poniéndose frente a Sasuke con aires de grandeza

_¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?_-pregunto Neji pero sabemos que no esperaba respuesta alguna

_Ha pero claro que si lo sé_-dijo Sasuke lo cual hizo que Neji sonriera soberbiamente

_Eres Oogushi-kun, ¿dime aun tienes ese pecesito de colores?_ - esto hizo que Neji quitara la sonrisa que tuviera minutos antes y pusiera cara de duda total

_¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?-_pregunto Neji

_Pues de tu pececito Oogushi-kun_-dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

_Ahora si me permites Oogushi-kun tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata -_dijo Sasuke abriéndose paso frente a un Oogushi-kun digo Neji bien confundido

Después de que Neji saliera de su aturdimiento fue hacia Sasuke y otra vez se puso frente a el

_Espera por que buscas a Hinata-sama?_- pregunto Neji a Sasuke exigiendo una respuesta

_Uuii "sama" no quiero ni imaginar por que le dices así_ –dijo Sasuke mal pensando lo que dijo Neji

_No es lo que tú piensas_-dijo Neji enojado por el comentario de Ssuke

_Así? Y que fue lo que pensé Oo-gu-shi-kun-_ Pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa depravada

_Ese no es el asunto que buscas de Hinata-sama?_-pregunto de nuevo Neji

_A con mi cuchirifitina, pues tu dime Oogushi-kun que es lo que voy a querer de mi prometida?_-pregunto Sasuke

_Deja de decirme Oogushi-kun, Espera que dijiste?_-pregunto Neji a Sasuke

_Pues que es lo que se quiere con tu novia Oogushi-kun, fácil: todo_-dijo Sasuke para molestar más de lo que ya estaba a Neji divirtiéndose de lo lindo por la muecas graciosas que hacia

_Yo te escuche tarado solo que no lo procese_ –dijo Neji

_Esto lo tiene que saber mi tío_-dijo Neji dispuesto a irse a chismearle a su tio

_Espera Oogushi-kun el ya lo sabe_ –dijo Sasuke a Neji

_No hace falta decirle pero lo que si hace falta es que me digas a donde se fue Hinata_-pregunto Sasuke

_A pues la vi yendo al cuarto de Hanabi-sama_-dijo Neji apuntando hacia las escaleras

_También a esa tal Hanabi también le dices "sama" eres un goloso Oogushi-kun_- decía Sasuke viendo a Neji con una media sonrisa en el rostro

_Otra vez tu mente caliente ya te lo dije no es lo que piensas_-dijo Neji enfadado y un poco sonrojado por el comentario depravado y descarado de Sasuke

_Bueno dime Oogushi-kun como llego al cuarto de esa al Hanabi?_-preguntaba Sasuke a Neji

_Ya deja de decirme Oogushi-kun ese no es mi nómbreme llamo Neji Hyuga y soy el primo de Hinata_-reprochaba Neji a Sasuke

_Solo escuche que eras el primo de mi cuchirifitina Oogushi-kun_-dijo Sasuke ignorando olímpicamente a Neji quien rendido sabiendo que desde ahora será Oogushi-kun lo guio hasta el cuarto de Hanabi en donde estaban las chicas

_**Con las chicas**_…

_Bueno Hanabi te dejo a cargo de las invitaciones_- decía Hinata a su hermana que ya estaba bien enterada de todo

_Pero por favor prométeme que vas a invitar a pocas personas quiero que sea algo muy familiar prométemelo_ –decía Hinata a Hanabi quien la escuchaba atentamente

_Claro hermana prometido_-dijo Hanabi pero de lo que Hinata no se entero es que Hanabi cruzo los dedos

_**Con Sasuke y Neji**_…

_Bien es aquí_-dijo Neji abriendo la puerta pero oh sorpresa…

_Kyaaaaaa_-era una mujer gritando

_Lo siento tía desnuda no sabía que estabas Elizabeth_-gritaba Neji serrando de un portazo

_Oogushi-kun sabía que eras mañoso pero no tanto como para ver a tu tía desnuda_-se burlaba Sasuke del pobre de Neji que se estaba tallando los ojos para borrar la imagen de su tía Elizabeth desnuda de su mente

_Cállate no lo olvidare ni con terapia_ T_T- el pobre Neji no lo olvidara

_Ya, ya Oogushi-kun tú sabrás afrontarlo_-consolaba Sasuke a Neji

_Si sabre afrontarlo_-neji se reponía de la nada

_Si ahora llévame con Hinata Oogushi-kun_- decía Sasuke a Neji

_Está bien_ –y así ambos siguieron hasta llegar al cuarto de Hanabi abrieron la puerta y ahí las chicas estaban hablando sobre los invitados a la boda

_Hola mi cuchirifitina no sabes cuánto te extrañe_- hablaba melosamente Sasuke yendo abrazar a Hinata

_Ah hola mi amor no te aproveches_- decía entre dientes Hinata quitándose a Sasuke de enzima

_Oh veo que ya conociste a mi primo Neji_-dijo Hinata dándose cuenta de la presencia de Neji en la recamara

_Eh? A hablas de Oogushi-kun?_ Si es muy divertido-dijo "inocentemente" Sasuke

_Ogushi-kun? Quien es Oogushin-kun_?-preguntaba Hinata a Neji

_No lo sé_- respondió Neji

_Emm Hinata-chan no me presentaras a tu prometido_ -decía Hanabi tomando la palabra en la conversación

_A claro el es Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke mi hermanita Hanabi_-los presento Hinata

_Un gusto hermanita_-dijo cortésmente Sasuke

_El gusto es mío prometido_ –dijo de la misma forma Hanabi

_Por qué? a mí no me saludaste igual_-reprochaba Neji

_Porque tú eres Oogushi-kun, Oogushi-kun_- decía Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

_Si acéptalo Oogushi-kun_-dijo Hanabi siguiéndole el juego a Sasuke

_Fue un gusto conocerlos pero a mi cuchifiritina y a mí nos esperan e otro lugar para arreglar unos asuntos_-decía Sasuke a los presentes

_Ah es cierto tenemos que irnos_-decía Hinata a Neji y Hanabi

_Si nos vamos cuchifiritina?-_preguntaba Sasuke tomando de la mano a Hinata

_Claro cariño_-dijo Hinata devolviéndole el apretón pero más fuerte de lo que debía y por consecuencia clavándole las uñas a Sasuke causando que le doliera lo cual disimulo y así los cuatro fueron hacia la puerta principal

_Hanabi le podrías avisar a papa que tuvimos que irnos por un compromiso pero que no se preocupe que tratare de venir mañana_-decía Hinata subiéndose al coche con Sasuke quien ya estaba adentro

_Claro hermanita_-decía Hanabi despidiéndose de Hinata con un gesto en la mano

_Hasta luego Hinata-sama, prometido_- se despedía Neji de ambos

_Adiós Oogushi-kun te veo después a ti y a tu pececito de colores_-se despedía Sasuke desde el coche

_No le agás caso Neji, hasta luego_-se despedía Hinata y después Sasuke encendió el motor y así se fueron alejándose de la mansión Hyuga

Ya en el auto camino hacia la mansión Uchiha…

_Sasuke tengo una duda_-decia Hinata

_Y cual sería?_- preguntaba Sasuke

_Que iremos a decirle a tus padres_?-preguntaba Hinata

_Pues te presentaras con ellos y después les aventamos la bomba de que en una semana nos casamos_-decía Sasuke con la vista puesta en el camino dando por terminada la conversación

Después de un tiempo de camino llegaron a la gran mansión Uchiha

Mientras tanto en la mansión…

Fugaku e Itachi estaban sentados en el sofá viendo el partido que transmitían en la televisión, Fugaku mas entretenido que Itachi cuando derrepente…

_Fugaku Uchiha_- era Mikoto quien se había puesto entre el televisor y Fugaku haciendo le imposible ver su partido

_Si que pasa mujer_- decía Fugaku moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones para tansiquiera ver un poco del partido

_Es que hace mucho, hace mucho, hace mucho_- decía lastimeramente Mikoto mientras extrañamente se oía una musiquita de fondo con violín

_Pues hace mucho que empezaste a hablar, además Itachi ya deja ese maldito violín_-decia Fugaku volteando con Itachi quien en ese momento dejo el violín de lado

_Hace mucho que no me dices nada bonito_-decía por fin Mikoto rompiendo en llanto

_Pues hace mucho que no me enseñas nada bonito enséñame algo bonito y digo algo bonit_o-dijo simplemente Fugaku

_Fugaku Uchiha a veces pienso que no me conoces_-dijo Mikoto ofendida

_Pero claro que te conozco te llamas Mikoto Uchiha vives en la mansión Uchiha calle: ya no me molestes esquina con déjame ver la tele_-dijo o más bien grito Fugaku para que Mikoto se quitara y lo dejara ver el partido

Y en eso…

_Hola familia_-era Sasuke que venía entrando junto con Hinata a la sala de los Uchiha sin nada de ánimos

_Ah estúpido hermano menor ahora no sabré que pasa entre papa y mama_ – decía Itachi a quien en ese instante todos lo veían enojados

Digo quería ver qué pasaba en el futbol-rectificaba Itachi para salvarse n_n´

_Vamos Hinata tu puede dar una buena primera impresión, pero de que hablo si soy pésima en eso solo vean como me fue con Sasuke, haii no sé que voy a hacer_-pensaba Hinata muy nerviosa

_Hola hijo como has estado? por qué no habías venido?_-preguntaba Mikoto a Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba y besaba

_Lo lamento mama es que he tenido contratiempos_-decía Sasuke devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre

_Oh pero quien es la hermosa señorita que te acompaña?_- pregunto Mikoto viendo que Hinata estaba ahí

_Hijo no nos presentaras?-_pregunta Mikoto mirando a Hinata

_Ah claro mama ella es Hinata Hyuga_-la presentaba Sasuke

_Señora Uchiha es un gusto conocerle_-decia Hinata ofresiendole la mano a Mikoto pero esta no la tomo en lugar de eso…

_Eres novia de Sasuke-kun cierto?_-preguntaba Mikoto agarrando de todos lados a Hinata viendo todo el cuerpo de Hinata

_Oh mama yo te ayudo a conocer mejor a Hinata-chan_-decía Itachi llegando a donde estaban con una sonrisa pervertida

_A no idiota no le vas ayudar_-decía Sasuke acertándole un golpe en la cabeza a Itachi antes de que llegara con las chicas

_mmm… que buenas caderas servirán a la hora de tener familia, wow Hinata las tienes muy enormes oye Sasuke-kun no es tan tontito_-decía Mikoto agarrando los pechos de Hinata

¬/¬ _mama ya deja de agarrar a Hinata y no esa no fue la unica razón_-decia sonrojado Sasuke

_Oh está bien de todos modos ya había terminado y estas aprobada_ n_n- decía Mikoto dejando a Hinata muy sonrojada por la manera ta atrevida en que la habían toqueteado

_Hinata-chan eres muy bonita debes cuidarla bien Sasuke_-les decía Mikoto a la pareja mas a Sasuke

_Si estúpido hermano menor cuídala_-decía Itachi metiéndose a la conversación

_Que cuide a quien_-preguntaba Fugaku llegando a donde todos estaban reunidos pues el partido se había acabado

_Pues a Hinata-chan, su novia_ -decía Itachi como si fuera obvio

_¿¡Que mi Hijo tiene novia!-_pregunta sorprendido Fugaku

_Amm… si_-decía Sasuke

_¿¡Oíste eso! Lo sabía, sabía que mi hijo no era así_-celebraba Fugaku

_Itachi me debes dinero_-decía Fugaku poniéndole su mano a Itachi en su cara

_Si, si toma tu maldito dinero_-decia Itachi entregándole de muy mala gana el dinero

_Jaja te lo dije y ahora por eso perdiste dinero_-victoreaba Fugaku

_Apuesto a que en una semana la deja diciéndole que lo lamenta, pero que salió del closet_-dijo Itachi poniéndole los 50 en la cara a Fugaku

_Hecho_-dijo Fugaku dándole la mano a Itachi cerrando la apuesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_Bueno papa, mama a lo que veníamos era a decirles que Hinata y yo no vamos casar_-termino de decir Sasuke

_Queeeeeee_ –grito Fugaku

_Kyaaaaa que lindos! Por fin Sasuke se va a casar_-gritaba Mikoto

_¿Qué? Mujer a caso no te molesta que nuestro hijo tuviera una novia y no solo eso sino que también se casa con esta novia!_-gritaba Fugaku

_No n_n_-dijo Mikoto muy feliz

_¿Y cuándo será la boda?-_pregunto Itachi

_Pues en una semana_-dijo tímidamente Hinata

_Wow es muy rápido, pero déjenlo todo en manos de Itachi y mías y créanme que lo lograremos_-dijo Mikoto muy emocionada

_A ver ya me perdí Sasuke nos acaba de decir que se casa y peor aun en una semana y ustedes están como si nada_-gritaba Fugaku exasperado

_Si_-dijeron al unísono Itachi y Mikoto

_Ahora invitamos a la tía Posaderas?-_pregunto Mikoto a Itachi ignorando por completo a Fugaku

_No mejor no recuerdas la última reunión familiar?-_preguntaba Itachi a Mikoto

_Si mejor no_ –dijo Mikoto al acordarse de lo que había pasado en la última reunión familiar

_Oye Sasuke que paso en la última reunión familiar?_-pregunto curiosamente hinata

_Hinata no me preguntes lo quiero olvidar_-dijo Sasuke un poco asustado por lo que paso en la última reunión familiar

_¿¡Acaso ya nadie le va hacer caso al Hombre de esta casa!-_Fugaku estaba furioso

_No-_dijeron todos los presentes excepto Hinata

T_T _son muy malos_-lloriqueaba Fugaku

_Bueno mama, Itachi prométanme que será algo muy familiar_- les pedía Sasuke a ambos

C_laro hermano por qué crees que no vendrá la tía Posaderas_-decía Itachi a Sasuke

_Bueno dejando atrás a los invitados tenemos todavía que encontrar la recepción, las flores, la comida, y no sé cuantas cosas mas ahh tenemos mucho que hacer_-decía Mikoto anotando todo en una libretita

_No te preocupes mama Sasuke junto con unos amigos y yo iremos a hacer lo que falta tu solo ocúpate de los invitados y del vestido para Hinata-chan_-dijo Itachi para quitarle tanto trabajo a su mama

_Que acaso mi boda va estar en manos de esos idiotas que se hacen llamar adultos!_?-gritaba Sasuke

_Pues claro que si_ –dijo feliz Itachi

_Está bien empezaremos con todo mañana_-dijo feliz Mikoto

_Ok iré a llamar a los chicos para darles la noticia_-dijo itachi y después se fue

_Yo iré a llamar a la comadrea contarle el chisme_-dijo Miokto yéndose rápido para ganarle el teléfono a Itachi ( yo así me peleo en mi casa solo que es por la tv)

_Yo iré a llorar a algún rincón porque nadie le hace caso al hombre de la casa_-tambien se retiraba Fugaku

_Si que te diviertas llorando papa_-dijo Sasuke mientras veía a su papa retirarse

_Bien Hinata nosotros tenemos que irnos a descansar mañana será un día pesado_-decía Sasuke mientras se iba a la puerta de la casa

_Si_- decía Hinata mientras lo seguía a la puerta

En el auto rumbo al departamento de Hinata no se hablo en absoluto si no hasta que llegaron y Sasuke aparco enfrente del edificio…

_Y bien que te pareció mi familia?_-pregunto Sasuke antes de que Hinata saliera del auto

_Pues se nota que son muy unidos y que se apoyan pase lo que pase adema son muy divertidos_- término de decir con una sonrisa sincera

_Y tú qué piensas de la mía?-_ esta vez pregunto Hinata

_Lo mismo, me divertí mucho hoy con tigo_-dijo Sasuke sonriendo también sinceramente

_También yo_-Hinata empezó a sonrojarse un poco lo cual hizo que Sasuke también se sonrojara

_Que pases buenas noches Hinata_- dijo Sasuke volteando hacia otro lado para que Hinata no viera que se sonrojo

_Que descanses Sasuke_- dijo Hinata mientras salía del auto

Y así termino el día en el que conocieron nuevas personas pero más que nada descubriendo tal vez nuevos sentimientos…

**Continuara… **

**Gomennnnnnnnnnnn por no haber subido desde hace rato lo que pasa es que mi compu se enfermo ¬¬ **

**Pero pues en lo que no tenia compu le avance al tercer capítulo pero pues ya se arreglo y no perdí el tiempo y subí el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionado **

**Ahora sospechan quienes son los amigos de Itachi yo digo que si **

**Que abra pasado con la tía Posaderas para que haiga asustado tanto a Sasuke?**

**Además de todo que pasara con Oogushi-kun y su pececito de colores?**

**Todo esto y más lo sabrán en el capítulo 4**

**Bueno chaoo yo me despido por que iré a comer pechuga rellena n_n**


	4. preparando nuestra boda

**E**ra una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de konoha y nuestra protagonista estaba plácidamente dormida en su cama en un mundo de sueños totalmente alejado de la realidad, cuando de repente…

_-¡Hina despierta!-_gritaba a Ino eufóricamente

_-¡Guaa te daré lo que quieras solo no me violes no de nuevo!-_gritaba Hinata muy asustada por cómo había despertado

-_De que hablas yo no te quiero violar y cómo está eso que de nuevo -_comenta Ino muy indignada

-_He?-_ Hinata en serio estaba confundida

-_Nee-san-_gritaba Hanabi echándosele encima a Hinata

_-¿Hanabi-chan?-_preguntaba Hinata sorprendida y muy confundida del porque ellas estaban ahí en su habitación

-_¿Qué te pasa Hina acaso estas drogada?_-preguntaba Ino a Hinata acercándosele

_-¿Eso debería decirlo yo que es lo que hacen en mi habitación chicas?-_por fin había preguntado Hinata

-_Pues que más vamos a ir por tu vestido de novia_-era Mikoto que iba entrando a la habitación muy feliz

_-¿También vino Mikoto-san?_-pregunto Hinata aun mas confundida que nada

-_Pues si anda ve a bañarte y a prepararte para salir que necesitamos preparar todo lo necesario en menos de una semana para la boda entre tú y Sasuke-kun_- decía Mikoto ayudando a Hinata a pararse de la cama

Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba metida en el baño con el agua cayéndole en todo su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba Hinata bañándose y preguntándose por qué rayos le había dado a Hanabi una copia de la llave de su apartamento y más a un cómo es que esas tres estaban juntas

Cuando por fin salió del baño decidió ponerse algo sencillo solo un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa lila y con zapatillas a juego con la blusa, su cabello azulado lo tenía agarrado en una coleta alta y con su típico flequillo y sus mechones que enmarcaba su bello rostro

Y así salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde todas la esperaban para salir a comprar su vestido de novia

.

.

.

_-Chicas yo creo que un color perla se le vería súper a Hinata-_ debatía Ino con las otras dos

-_No yo creo que el color blanco es el mejor le queda muy bien a Hinata_- daba su punto de vista Hanbi

-_No definitivamente un color hueso es el mejor-_debatía Mikoto

-_¿Creo que al final todos son iguales no?-_preguntaba Hinata quien iba llegando con las chicas

_-¡No!-_gritaron todas al mismo tiempo a Hinata (O_O que malas yo pienso igual que Hinata todos son iguales)

-O_O _ok no son iguales_ –decía Hinata

-_Ok chicas en camino vamos al centro comercial_-gritaba Mikoto alzando su puño en alto

_-¡Sí!_-gritaron- Ino y Hanabi al mismo tiempo también levantan van su puño

…

**Ahora vamos con Sasuke **

Sasuke estaba muy acurrucado en su cama, soñando, roncando y todo lo que termine en _ando_ pero todo eso acabo cuando…

_-¡BUENOS DIAS TEME!-_ le grito Naruto en la cara a Sasuke

_-¡AHH!-_ grito Sasuke mientras caía de la cama por haber despertado así tan de repente

-_Wow Sasuke te dije que no tomaras tanto ayer_-decía Naruto mientras miraba como se intentaba parar Sasuke

-_Sí y dime Naruto ¿quién fue el borracho que me estaba diciendo "aquí no se desperdicia nada y por eso te la tomas cabron no seas pussssssssto "?-_pregunto enojado Sasuke con el tonito de borracho de Naruto

_-Sí pero quien se empino la botella_ – dijo Naruto

-¿_Bueno y para que venias dobe?-_pregunto Sauske que por fin se había podido para del piso

-_A si venia decirte que nos vamos, anda ve a bañarte y lávate los dientes porque la boca te apesta-_decía Naruto feliz

_-Nadie te dijo que vinieras a olerme la boca o ¿sí?-_ dijo enojado Sasuke

-_Pero si olí desde que entre al cuarto_ –dijo burlándose Naruto

_-¿Oye y adonde diablos dices que vamos?-_pregunto Sauske dejando de lado el asunto de la Higiene bucal atrás

-_Pues a preparar todo para tu boda pues ¿adónde más?_-decía Naruto como si fuera más obvio del mundo

_-¿Qué?-_Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-_Anda ya ve a bañarte que Itachi y los demás nos esperan allá abajo_-decía Naruto mientras empujaba a Sausuke hacia su baño

Y así después de bañarse y cambiarse fue con los demás chicos siendo acompañado por Naruto

-_Anda estúpido Hermano menor tenemos que prepara todo_-dijo Itachi al momento que vio a Sauske

-_Ahí no, no ellos_ –pensó Sasuke al ver quienes acompañaban a su hermano

-_Hola Sasuke_– saludaban Deidara ,Sasori ,Kakuzu, Hidan y Pein

_-¿Itachi que hacen aquí estos idiotas?-_pregunto Sasuke enojado

-_No son unos idiotas cualquiera son los idiotas _n_n-contesto feliz Itachi

_-¿Los idiotas?-_pregunto Sasuke confundido

-_Si los idiotas que te ayudaran con tu boda-_contesto enojado Pein

_-¡¿He?-_dijo confundido Sasuke

-_Si_ _yo estaba igual que tu Sauke , Itachi me había dicho que íbamos al museo de arte_-dijo Deidara mientras Sasori asentía pues itachi les había dicho lo mismo a ambos

-_Sí y a mí que íbamos a ir al cine_-dijo Hidan mientras los dos que quedaban asentían

-_Los engañaste para que me ayudaran con mi boda _¬¬-dijo Sasuke

_-¿Que querías? les parecía estúpida la idea que te casaras y no me creyeron cuando se los dije así que les mentí_-se excusaba Itachi

_-¿Y por qué no habrían de creerte?_-pregunto curioso Sasuke a Itachi

-_No es por ofenderte Sasuke pero pensamos que eras gay_-dijo Pein

-_Si ahora todos estos idiotas me deben dinero_-dijo Naruto Feliz

_-¡Y tú no te hagas codo de mierda me debes dinero!-_grito Naruto a Kakuzu

-_Maldita sea Sasuke por tu culpa ahora somos pobres por qué no lo hiciste con Naruto y saliste del closet!_-grito Kakuzu

_-¡Oye estoy aquí!-_grito Naruto

-_Si… ¡POR QUE DIABLOS NO LO HIZISTE CON NARUTO!-_grito mas fuerte Kakuzu

-_Maldito_¬¬-dijo Naruto

-_Bien dejando eso de lado, vamos prepara todo para la boda-_dijo Itachi- Sasori, Deidara traigan una muestra de las flores para recepción-dijo Itachi

-_Los esperaremos aquí en mí departamento para ver la muestra_-dijo Sasuke mientras veía que ambos emprendían camino ala florería

…

**Ya en la florería **

-_Vinimos por el encargo de la familia Uchiha_-dijo Sasori al dependiente de la tienda

-_Oh claro los estaba esperando la señora Uchiha me llamo esta mañana_-dijo el amable señor mientras iba a la parte de atrás

-_Aquí esta-_ dijo el señor ya con el pedido en manos

_-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?_-gritaron Sasori y Dedidara al señor quien les veía confundido

-_No se supone que este es el pedido fue el que me encargo la señora Uchiha_-dijo el señor mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido

-_No, no importa que le haya pedido la señora Uchiha nosotros arreglaremos eso_ – grito Deidara apuntando despectivamente el bonito arreglo de flores blancas

-_Si lo arreglaremos-_dijo Sasori secundado a Dedidara

-_Si lo haremos muy explosivo y efímero_-dijo Dedidara

-_No claro que no_-lo contradijo Sasori

-_Oh claro que si_-dijo Deidara empezando la discusión por como seria el arreglo y en medio de todo esto el pobre dependiente que no sabía ni siquiera que hacer mientras veía como ambos empezaban a agarrar flores de todos tipos y colores

….

**Un rato después…**

-_Oh miren ya regresaron_-dijo Hidan divisando a los chicos artistas que entraban por la puerta

-_Qué bien pensé que haría algo estúpido como de costumbr_e-pensaba Sasuke mientras veía que escondían algo tras su espalda

-_Aquí está el arreglo_-decían ambos artistas al mismo tiempo mostrándoles el arreglo

-…-esa fue la reacción de todos al ver el dichoso arreglo que ambos hicieron

_-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?-_el primero en reaccionar del atontamiento fue itachi

-_El arreglo_ –dijo muy tranquilamente Sasori

_-¿Esto es una mano?-_pregunto un poco inquieto Sasuke apuntando a la mano que aun se estaba moviendo

-_Si el dependiente de la florería nos dijo que ya no sería el mismo_-dijo Sasori como si nada

-_Mano mala no asustes a Sasuke_-dijo Deidara mientras le daba un manotazo a la mano que después de eso se dejo de mover

-_Ya todo bien-_dijo Dedidara muy feliz

-_No, no está nada bien-_dijo Sasuke enojado

-_Claro que si se dejo de mover_-contradijo Sasori

-_No claro que no, no podemos llevar es, esa no sé que sea a la boda de Sasuke-_dijo Itachi apuntando al "arreglo" que tenia Dedidara en manos

-_Esa "cosa" como le llamas es arte_-corrigió Dedidar

-_El arte no tiene manos amputadas que aun se mueven_-dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia

-_El arte tiene que tener vida_-dijo tranquilamente

-_El arte no tiene que tener sangre_-dijo Itachi quien también estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos dos idiotas

-_El arte tiene que tener color_-dijo simplemente Deidara

-_O devuelven eso y la mano o nosotros les cortamos el p***-_dijo enojado Itachi mientras que Sasuke también intimidaba a los artistas

-_Pero la mano, ¿por qué? el señor dijo que ya no la necesitaría_-dijo Deidara abrazando la mano

-_Háganlo_-ordeno Sasuke también muy enojado

_-Enserió no sé si sea de familia pero cuando esos se enojan podría jurar que les veo los ojos rojizos_ –dijo Pein sintiendo lastima de los pobres artistas

-_Te entiendo_-dijo Naruto que llegaba con Pein

-_Eso es crueldad animal_-dijo Hidan llegando con los dos anteriores

-_Oh Hidan ¿podrías ir a ver lo de la iglesia?_-pregunto Itachi después de dejar a Deidara y Sasori traumados

-_no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso yo les are la boda solo tienes que hacer un sacrificio de…_-y Hidan no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpieron los dos Uchihas

-¡_NO SE COMO SE TE PUDO PASAR ESO POR LA CABEZA_!-gritaron ambos Uchihas a Hidan que estaba rezándole a Jashin-sama para que no lo mataran

-_no, no tendré una boda jashinista eso es seguro no, no la tendré_- se convencía a si mismo Sasuke

_Tranquilo no la tendrás le diré a Pein que se encargue de eso_-decía Itachi mirando a Pein y este asentía y salía del apartamento

-_ok con la iglesia lista, sigue…-_pero Itachi no termino por que Sasuke lo interrumpió

-¿_estás seguro de eso? se que cualquier cosa puede pasar con tus amigos¬¬-pregunto Sasuke a Itachi _

-_Es Pein todo estará bien-_dijo Itachi muy convencido

_-¿Por qué tan convencido?-_pregunto curioso Sasuke

-_porque es el más "normal"_ -.- _aunque solo un poco_-termino de decir Itachi

-_eso espero-_dijo Sasuke viendo la puerta donde minutos antes hubiera salido Pein

-_bien con la iglesia arreglada solo falta la comida-_dijo Itachi leyendo lo que decía una libretita que quien sabe de dónde la había sacado

-_no se preocupen está arreglado lo hare yo_-decía el codo de Kakuzu saliendo de la cocina del departamento de Sasuke con un plato con una cubierta encima y poniéndolo sobre el comedor de Sasuke

-_prepárense para asombrarse y no se lancen sobre el plato prepare suficiente y les daré a todos un plato para que lo puedan probar y no se queden con las ganas_-termino de decirles Kakuzu a los chicos mientras sostenía con sus dedos l cubierta que estaba en el plato a punto de abrirla y dejar ver su creación culinaria

-_tachan_-dijo levantando la cubierta

-…-no hubo respuesta de absolutamente nadie

_-¿tachan?-_volvió a repetir Kakuzu ya que nadie decía nada

_-¿qué es eso? -_el primero en preguntar fue Deidara

-_el bufet para la boda ¿no es obvio?_-dijo Kakuzu viendo a todos expectante

-_sí... ¿y el bufet se moverá como en las barras de sushi?-_pregunto Sasori viendo la cosa negra que extrañamente se movía que había preparado Kakuzu (¿NO SE SI YA HAYAN VISTO ESAS BARRAS DE SUSHI QUE SE ESTAN MOVIENDO Y EL QUE CACHO, CACHO LA COMIDA Y EL QUE NO PUES SE QUEDA CON GANAS? YO SE QUE SI)

-_Claro que no… ¿por qué lo preguntas?_-pregunto Kakuzu curioso

-¡_porque esa mierda se mueve!-_grito furioso Hidan apuntando esa cosa negra que nadie sabía que era

_-¡AHH MATALA, MATALA ESA COSA SE ESTA MOVIENDO POR TODA LA MESA_!-grito Itachi

-_AHH SE ESTA MOVIENDO POR TODA MI MESA_-grito Sasuke viendo como la cosa negra se paseaba por toda su mesa, pero todo movimiento y susto se acabo cuando Naruto le quito la espátula que Kakuzu aun llevaba en manos y le dio un fuerte golpe a la cosa negra

-_no es para tanto ven Naruto ya hizo que se dejara de mover_-dijo Kakuzu moviendo la mano de manera descuidada

_-¿a si?... ¿tienes el valor para comerte eso?-_dijo Sasuke apuntando la cosa negra que ahora estaba inmóvil

-_claro-_dijo Kauzu tomando una pequeña porción de la cosa negra y llevándosela a la boca

-…-nadie dijo nada todos lo veían expectantes

_-lo ven no me paso absolutamente na…-_pero no pudo terminar de decirlo porque cayó al piso

-_oh miren Kakuzu se está poniendo verde_-apunto feliz Dedidara a Kakuzu que estaba dando vueltas en el piso afectivamente todo verde

-_ahora se pone morado_-dijo tranquilamente Sasori viendo como ahora cambiaba de color pero seguía moviéndose como un pez fuera del agua

-_oh ahora de color azul_-dijo emocionado Deidara-_esto sí es arte_-dijo dando saltitos

-_mmm…ahora se puso blanco y dejo de moverse_-dijo Sasori picándolo con un palo que saco de su espalda (NO PREGUNTE YO TAMPOCO SE DE DONDE LO SACO-.-)

-_waa que mal término de moverse y ponerse de esos bonitos colores_ -dijo Deidara triste también empezando a picarlo con un palo que también saco de su espalda (COMO LO HCEN ENSEÑENME A HACERLO)

_-¿Hidan puedes llevar a Kakuzu al hospital y contratar un bufet decente?_-pregunto Itachi al nombrado

-_claro pero espero que este no esté muerto_-dijo Huidan mientras cargaba aun blanco e inmóvil Kakuzu

-_y Sasori, Deidara no se hagan patos vallan a la florería y traigan y ordenen el arreglo correcto_-les ordeno Itachi a ambos artistas

_-¿puedo quedarme con la mano?-_pregunto Dedidara abrazando la mano

_-¡No!-_gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Uchihas al pobre artista

-_no te preocupes Dediara el señor de la florería seguro que nos la regala-_dijo Sasori despacito a Dedidara cuando estaban saliendo del departamento de Sasuke hacia la florería

-_ok entonces yo también me marcho_-dijo Hidan con Kakuzu en su espalda caminando a la salida

-_Sí y chicos_-pronuncio Itachi antes de que los cuatro salieran captando la atención de todos los presentes-_después de que hagan todo lo que tiene que hacer nos reuniremos en mi casa, ¿Hidan puedes llamar a Pein y decírselo?_-pregunto Itachi mirando al nombrado quien solo asintió y salió del departamento junto con los demás

-_Ok chicos lo que ahora necesitamos es el traje de Sasuke y el salón para la recepción_-dijo Itachi a los dos presentes

-_correcto e iremos los tres_-finalizo Sasuke

- _está bien y ¿a dónde iremos primero?-_pregunto Naruto

-_pues creo que lo mejor sería ir al salón_- dijo Itachi

-_pues creo que si_-dijo Sasuke mientras salía con los otros dos del departamento hacia su auto para ir a buscar un buen lugar para que ahí se llevara a cabo la recepción

…

-_si este_ _es, es el lugar predilecto para que Sasuke una su vida a la de Hinata_-decía Itachi viendo el hermoso lugar que según él era el mejor

-_señor ya le dije que esto es una propiedad privada y no pueden entrar_-dijo el guardia de seguridad de la enorme casa al que habían entrado sin permiso algún claro

-_puedes verlo Naruto puedes ver que tan hermosa se verá la mesa de los novios ahí y la de los invitados ahí y claro por supuesto no podría faltar la pista de baile donde Sasuke y Hinata bailarán su vals_-dijo Itachi mientras apuntaba el centro del hermoso jardín de la casa con estrellitas en los ojos

-_si puedo verlo Itachi_-le seguía el juego Naruto quien también había puesto sus ojos de estrellitas

-_y pensar que uno de ellos es mi hermano y el otro es mi mejor amigo_ ¬¬-dijo Sasuke viendo como ellos seguían alucinado sobre su vals con Hinata

-_señor se lo vuelvo a decir lárguese o llamare a la policía_-dijo por última vez el guardia

-_espere no ve que estamos contemplando el hermoso lugar donde estará el pastel-_dijo Naruto apuntando la esquina del jardín

-_si espere todavía falta saber en dónde estará la mesa de la ti a posaderas a quien al final si invitamos_-dijo Itachi

-_está bien se los advertí_-fue lo último que dijo el guardia y salió de ahí

-_idiotas ¿acaso no oyeron que dijo que llamaría a la policía?_-pregunto Sasuke al par que todavía seguía debatiendo el lugar que era de la tía posaderas y por lo mismo no le hicieron nada de caso

Diez minutos después los tres estaban siendo sacados de la propiedad hacia la patrulla con lujo de violencia por parte de los policías que los golpearon con sus macanas duro muy duro

-_les dije que le había hablado a la policía pero no, no le hagan caso a Sasuke, Sasuke está loco_-decía Sasuke que ya estaba en la patrulla sobándose el ojo morado que le dejaron

-_ahh esto no puede ser no me dijeron que tenía derecho a guardar silencio, hey tu quiero que hagan valer mis derechos_-le gritaba Itachi al policía que estaba en el asiento del conductor

-_Itachi tienes derecho lo que pasa es que tú no puedes guardarlo_-dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-_ahh si no logró salir de aquí díganle a Ino-chan que la amo_ T_T-lloriqueaba Naruto

_-¿le digo que tú la amas o que yo la amo?_-pregunto Itachi viendo a Naruto quien solo le dio y *zape (zape es un golpe con la palma abierta en la nuca)

-_está bien le diré que yo la amo_-dijo Itachi ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Naruto

-_chicos esta vez los dejare ir con solo un regaño pero la próxima vez que me entere que están perpetrando en casa ajenas de nuevo créame que si los arresto_-dijo el policía a los tres chicos que estaba en el asiento trasero

-_no perpetramos solo observábamos_ –corrigió Itachi al señor policía

-_si teníamos que estar bien seguros que el lugar para la tía posaderas fuera el correcto por que si no nos iría mal_-dijo Naruto al policía

-_decimos la verdad si no me cree pregúntele a Sasuke_-dijo Itachi al policía

En ese instante el nombrado se puso pálido bueno más de lo que ya era al recordar lo que le paso con la tía posaderas

_-¿pero que están diciendo, no se habrán metido algo verdad chicos?-_preguntaba el policía al ver todas las estupideces dichas anteriormente

-_amm lo único que yo me metí fueron unos tacos_-dijo Naruto recordando lo que había comido antes de que toda esa locura pasara (WAAA PERO QUE MEXICANADA)

-_no señor no nos metimos nada excepto por los tacos_-dijo Itachi para después continuar- _mire lo que pasa es que mi estúpido hermano menor se va a casar y lo que estábamos buscando era un bonito lugar para su recepción esos es todo_-termino de decir itachi

-_eso no explica porque fue exactamente en una propiedad privada_-dijo el policía recordando la razón por lo cual lo habían llamado

-_lo que pasa es que estos idiotas estaban de necios diciendo que era el mejor lugar para la recepción y no sé que mas estupideces mas_-dijo Sasuke participando por primera vez en la conversación

-_si lo que necesitan es un lugar yo los podría llevar a uno muy bonito_-les dijo el policía

_-¿he?, ¿en serio podría llevarnos?-_pregunto Itachi al señor policía

_-por supuesto_ n_n-dijo el policía para después dar un giro mortal y cambiar el rumbo

…

**En la casa Uchiha**

-_ah que bueno es regresar a casa_-decía Mikoto mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la enorme sala de su casa

-_lo único que me molesta es que no pudimos encontrar el vestido para Hina-can_-dijo Ino que se había sentado al lado de Mikoto

-_si yo quería encontrar un lindo vestido para mi Nee-san_-dijo Hanabi también sentándose

-Si lo sé-dijo Hinata quien no se sentó

_-si aunque recorrimos el centro comercial todo el día no encontramos nada_-dijo Mikoto a las chicas

-_sí que mal_-dijeron Ino y Hanabi al unisonó

-_lo que pasa es que se detenían en cada tienda que veían y ahí se la pasaban todo el tiempo_-explicaba Hinata la raíz del problema (WAAA COMO ADIO QUE MI MAMI HAGA ESO)

-_sí pero de eso sacamos algo muy bueno, y es que las tres compramos los vestidos que nos vamos a poner ese gran día_-dijo Ino mientras las otras dos asentían

-_pobres de papa, Naruto y Fugaku-san-_dijo Hinata recordando el dineral que habían costado los vestidos

-_Hinata lo que tú no sabes es que son ellos los que más los disfrutan_-dijo Mikoto con su vasta experiencia en el tema

-_verdad que si Mikoto –san_-dijo Ino dándole la razón

Hinata iba a dar su punto de vista hacia el tema de "_sácale dinero a tu marido sin que él se enoje o se dé cuenta"_ donde la maestra es Mikoto y la alumna eran Ino y ella pero no pudo por que el sonido de la puerta saco a las tres del tema

-_ya voy_ –dijo Mikoto yendo hacia la puerta

-_buenas noches señora Mikoto_- decían Pein, Deidara, Sasori y Hidan

-_oh chicos pasen_-dijo Mikoto dándoles el paso

_-¿y cómo les fue? ¿Ya tienen todo listo?-_pregunto Mikoto a los chicos mientras los acompañaba a la sala

-_bien solo nos falta el salón y el traje de Sasuke pero eso lo iban a arreglar Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke _– Pein hablo por todos

-_me alegro, ahora solo hay que esperar a los chicos-_dijo Mikoto

_-si-_contesto Deidara

-_chicos ¿tienen hambre_?-pregunto Mikoto a los chicos quienes asintieron con hambre

- _¿me ayudarían a prepararles algo?-_pregunto Mikoto a la chicas que solo asintieron y se pararon del sofá siguiendo a Mikoto a la cocina

…

-_hasta luego, te vemos en la fiesta Hermenegildo_-se despedía Itachi con una mano alzada

-_si por supuesto_-dijo Hermenegildo mientras ponía en marcha su patrulla y se iba

-_ahh era un buen sujeto_-suspiro Naruto cuando hubieran perdido de vista la patrulla de Hermenegildo

_-créanme que son los únicos idiotas que conozco que invitan a la persona que te golpeo hasta desmallarte a una boda que ni siquiera es suya_-dijo Sasuke a los dos idiotas

_-mi querido y estúpido hermano menor, ¿acaso no sabes que los hombres nos entendemos a golpes?_-pregunto Itachi a Sasuke quien solo lo vio intrigado

-_si observa_-dijo Itachi y acto seguido le dio un golpe a Naruto en la mejilla y este después de que se lo diera le atino una patada en el estomago

_-¿lo ves?-_pregunto Naruto a Sasuke pero de este no obtuvo respuesta

-_lo veo Naruto y como se dice "los adoro con toda el alma" en este idioma que me explican-_dijo Sasuke levantando el puño a la altura de su cara la cual delataba que estaba verdaderamente enojado

-_pues muy fácil…-_Itachi no había acabado de explicara pues Sasuke se aventó a golpearlos a ambos

-_ya entiendo tu estúpido idioma Itachi-_grito Sasuke lanzándoles golpe que bien merecidos se los tenían a ambos

…

_-Ya estamos en casa_-grito Sasuke desde la puerta principal pero acto seguido solo se adentro a la sala donde vio que los chicos ya habían llegado y los estaban esperando

-_oh Sasuke ya están aquí_-dijo Hidan lo obvio

-_sí, ¿y cómo les fue_?-pregunto Itachi mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-_cierto, ¿cómo está Kakuzu?-_pregunto Naruto notando la ausencia del codo

-_a ese lo deje en el hospital-_dijo Hidan sin darle importancia

-_si no se preocupen por el seguro en unos días lo veremos aquí diciendo algo como "estoy enfermo y todavía me cobran "o "¿por qué no se apiadan de alguien enfermo?"-_dijo Pein imitando a Kakuzu

_-¡¿CO SE ATREVEN? ME METEN UN TUBO POR EL TRASERO Y TODAVIA ME COBRAN ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI_-gritaba Kakuzu desde la puerta y sobra decir que traía una bata de hospital y sueros aun puestos

_-se los dije_-dijo tranquilamente Pein puesto es obvio que todos habían escuchado el alboroto que se suscitaba en la puerta

-_NO PAGARE NADA_-seguía gritando Kakuzu pero esta vez en la sala ya que había emprendido camino hacia esta

_-oye espera que haces aquí se supone que me dijeron que te quedarías internado por lo menos un mes y además no me daban esperanzas de vida_-le dijo Hidan a Kakuzu

_-¿sin esperanzas de vida?, ¿Cuánta mierda le metiste a esa cosa negra que hiciste?-_pregunto Naruto a Kakuzu

-_pues era mierda muy sana_-dijo Kakuzu ofendido

-_Ok tal vez era sana y además barata_-admitió Kakuzu pero…

-_está bien, está bien solo barato_-ahora si dijo la verdad Kakuzu

-_esa te la creo más_-dijo Naruto

-_hablando de creer ¿por que ustedes tiene toda su cara amoratada y golpeada?_-prgeunto Sasori a Naruto, Itachi y a Sasuke

-_lo que pasa mi pinocho amigo, es que Hermenegildo y yo los queremos mucho_-dijo Sasuke volteando con los chicos a los cuales quería mucho

_-¿Quién es Hermenegildo?-_todos escucharon la dulce voz de Hinata quien iba la llegando a la sala a decirles que la comida estaba lista

-_un policía muy simpático que irá a nuestra boda_-dijo Sasuke a Hinata que solo quedo mas confundida

-_oh está bien, ¿es un conocido tuyo?_-le pregunto Hinata a Sasuke para saber quién era el dichoso Hermenegildo

-_sí, nos mostro el salón donde será la recepción_-contesto Itachi por Sasuke

-_no preguntes porque lo conocemos, no preguntes porque lo conocemos_-pedía Sasuke en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara

_-y ¿de dónde conocen a Hermenegildo?_-pregunto Hinata

-_pues porque…-_pero Naruto no termino de decir más pues Sasuke le había metido un puñetazo en el estomago

_-no preguntes mas_-le pidió Sasuke a Hinata

_-está bien_-dijo no muy convencida Hinata

_-y Hinata-chan ¿a qué venias?-_pregunto Narutouna vez que se recupero del golpe y amenazo a Sasuke

-_ah sí les venía a decir que la comida esta lista_-dijo Hinata recordando a lo que de un principio venia

_-oh delicioso_-dijeron todos los chicos presentes excepto Sasuke y se fueron corriendo al comedor de la gran mansión

-_y ¿cómo les fue?-_pregunto Hinata a Sasuke una vez que empezaron a caminar directo al comedor

-_bien creo, lo único que nos falta es mi traje_-contesto Sasuke

_-y ¿a ti?-_pregunto Sasuke a Hinata

-_mal, aun no hemos elegido mi vestido de novia_-contesto con desgano Hinata

-_bueno al menos tu estas con personas normales_-le dijo Sasuke a Hinata

-_bromeas Ino y mi hermana no son normales_-se quejo Hinata

-_bueno los amigos de mi Hermano no son las personas más normales créeme que tengo que aguantar algo peor que tu_-le dijo Sasuke lo cual molesto a Hinata

_-no lo creo yo tengo que aguantar algo pero que tu_-contradijo Hinata

-_no creo que por ellas te hayan subido a una patrulla y golpeado hasta casi matarte_-dijo Sasuke

-_y yo no creo que por ellos tú te tuvieras que esperar más de 5 horas en una tienda y no hayas comprado absolutamente nada_-se defendió Hinata

-_sí pero no te golpearon_-dijo Sasuke

-_y a ti no te hicieron esperar_-grito Hinata

-_no las(o) aguanto-_gritaron Sasuke y Hinata al mismo tiempo

-_pero son mi mejor amiga y mi hermana_-dijo después Hinata

-_te entiendo_-dijo Sasuke dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Hinata

_-si ahora vamos a cenar_-dijo Hinata Sasuke y acto seguido empezaron a caminar

…..

**Ya en el comedor**

_Ohh que rico ramen_-grito Naruto dirigiéndose a su novia quien efectivamente tenía en manos un tazón de ramen

-¿_están seguros que Kakuzu no toco nada_?-pregunto Hidan tomando asiento

-_hablas del chico con bata de hospital, si no toco nada_-dijo Mikoto

-_que bueno_-dijo Dedidara comenzando a comer

-_chicos si querían un momento a solas solo lo hubieran pedido_-dijo Ino con una sonrisita picara

-_no debo pedir permiso para estar con mi cuchirifitina_-dijo Sasuke con un falso tono meloso mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la espalda la cual solo se sonrojo

-_hey tranquilos que Deidara los está viendo_-grito Pein

-_idita-un_-solo dijo Deidara

-_bueno creo que mañana continuaremos con todo hoy solo nos sentaremos a cenar_-dijo Mikoto

-_si gracias señora Uchiha_-dijeron todos los invitados al mismo tiempo

**Y así el día termino para nuestros dos protagonistas**

.

.

.

**Creo que salió muy largo pero francamente creo que así está bien y en el próximo "capitulo comprando nuestros trajes" perdonen por tardar pero por eso lo hice extremadamente largo**

**Les agradezco totalmente todos sus comentarios**

**En especial a Hinata-kuran: niña linda se que has leído todas las historias del sasuhina que he subido y de verdad agradezco tus lindos comentarios**

**Sarah-Gothic: querida yo se que has seguido esta historia loca y créeme te lo agradezco demasiado **

**Y a todos lo que me dejaron comentarios se los agradezco un buen **

**Bueno está bien yo me retiro y esperen el siguiente capitulo**


	5. comprando nuestros trajes

**Toda esta locura comienza una linda mañana en el centro comercial de Konoha**.

-Anda muévete Sasuke-gritaba Itachi a su hermano quien estaba a tras de todo el grupo de amigos caminando como si fuera un zombi. Pero díganme, quien no se pondría como zombi si de repente cuando desayunas tranquilamente en tu departamento, llegan un montón de idiotas sin decir nada, solo te cargan hacia el auto, te meten, y claro que uno de ellos se comió tu desayuno. Pero ahí no acaba luego te enteras que te acompañaran al centro comercial a comprar el smoking para tu boda, todos y cada uno de ellos.

-yo quería venir solo a comprarlo, y además el imbécil de Naruto me dejo sin desayuno –pensaba con rabia e impotencia Sasuke viendo el gran centro comercial de Konoha desde el estacionamiento donde momentos antes aparcaron el auto.

-¿y ahora que le pasa?-pregunto Deidara a Itachi

-mmm… creo que esta desvelado tal vez recibió la visita de una personita llamada Hinata-chan la noche pasada-contesto Itachi con una sonrisita picara ignorando totalmente que estaba así por la culpa de él y todos sus amigos

Y así con un Sasuke zombi y todos los demás emocionados por comprar el traje de Sasuke entraron al gran centro comercial de konoha

-oh miren ¿por qué no entramos aquí?-dijo Naruto apuntando una tienda donde se veían elegantes smokings en exhibición

-amm ¿por qué mejor no vamos a otra? n_n'-pregunto nervioso Itachi a los chicos

-¿Por qué? Esta tienda está bien-dijo Sasuke dispuesto a entrar pero Pein lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Sasuke, no nos dejaran pasar-dijo Pein

-no, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Sasuke

-por que Pein se caso el año pasado-dijo Hidan

-¿y?-pregunto Naruto

-y vinimos a esta tienda a comprar su smoking -dijo Itachi

-aja-dijo Sasuke para que continuaran

-fueron ellos-dijo Pein apuntando a todos los chicos

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?, No espera, esa pregunta fue estúpida cuando ya se lo que hicieron-dijo Sasuke

-los smokings que vendían eran feos-dijeron los artistas

-y caros-argumento el codo

-no tenían el que yo quería-dijo Itachi

-un Jashinista como yo jamás usaría uno de esos smokings de mierda -dijo el religioso

-si te imaginas lo que hicieron, creo que ya sabrás por qué no podemos entrar-dijo Pein con desgano

-bueno no importa podríamos entrar solo nosotros-dijo Naruto

-ah no eso si que no todos vamos a entrar-dijo Itachi

-solo es un maldito smoking-dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-no es el smoking para tu boda- dijeron los demás enojados

-por qué mejor no vamos a otra-dijo Naruto con una gotita escurriéndose por su nuca

-si sería lo mejor-apoyo Sasuke a Naruto

Y así nuestros chicos fueron hacia más tiendas pero en todas era la misma historia no podían pasar ¿por qué? Porque Pein se había casado el año pasado

-no puedo creerlo hemos visitado más de la mitad de tiendas de este enorme centro comercial y en todas es lo mismo-dijo Sasuke

-pues es que el año pasado visitamos más de la mitad de las tiendas-dijo Deidara

-¿Cómo fue que dejaste que te acompañaran?-pregunto Sasuke a Pein

-me hicieron lo mismo que a ti casi me secuestraron-dijo Pein recordando lo que le paso

Y así todos los chicos siguieron con su enorme búsqueda para encontrar alguna tienda en la que pudieran comprar el smoking de Sasuke…

.

.

**Pero ahora veamos que ocurre con las chicas que si no mal recuerdo están también en la gran y agotadora búsqueda de encontrar un lindo vestido para Hinata**.

-Bien chicas hoy la misión será: "encuentra un lindo vestido para Hina-chan no importa el precio o lo caro que este sea ya que lo pagara Sasuke", wow que nombre tan largo- termino de decir Mikoto a las chicas quienes por cierto también estaban en el centro comercial

-SI-gritaban Ino y Hanabi

-bien ahora solo tenemos que encontrar una boutique de vestidos de novia-decía Mikoto mientras volteaba a todos los lugares en busca de esta

- oh miren por qué no a esa- señalo Hanabi a una boutique

-me parece bien –dijo Hinata viendo a la modesta boutique

-está bien entonces a esa será-dijo Ino mientras todas emprendían camino hacia esta

.

.

**Ahora veamos cómo les va a los chicos**

-oh miren ahí hay un local de smokings- apunto Naruto

-por favor que no haiga entrado ahí, que no haiga entrado ahí-pedía Sasuke

-no recuerdo haberlo visitado el año pasado-hacia memoria Pein

-no, creo que no lo visitamos-reafirmo Kakuzu

-si esa no lo visitamos-concluyó Hidan

-perfecto entonces entremos -dijo Itachi mientras todos entraban

**Ya dentro…**

-bienvenidos, buscaban algo en particular-preguntaba la encargada quien era una chica pelirroja que usaba lentes

-pues si buscábamos un smoking-dijo itachi, hablando por todos

-pues entonces como pueden ver aquí hay demasiadas opciones –dijo la encargada insinuándosele a Sauske demasiado, mientras este no la tomaba en cuenta

-pues buscábamos uno en particular para el-dijo Deidara apuntando a Sasuke y en ese instante la encargada se le despegaba como si de un leproso se tratar

-pues aquí hay demasiados escojan el que más les guste-dijo la encargada de muy mala gana mientras se retiraba

-bien hay que buscar un smoking para Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-O.K-dijeron todos excepto Sasuke al unisonó para después buscar entre todos los estantes el traje predilecto para Sasuke

-estos smokings son horribles-dijo Deidara mientras veía unos smokings en unos maniquís masculinos

-si estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Sasori viendo los mismos smokings

-Sasori creo que necesitan un cambio-susurro Deidara a Sasori

-yo digo lo mismo-dijo el pelirrojo al rubio

-Hidan síguelos y no permitas que rompan nada-dijo Pein al religioso mientras veía como los dos artistas cuchicheaban entre si

-Está bien-dijo Hidan mientras los seguía

-bien ahora lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer es conseguir un smoking para el teme y obvio también para nosotros-dijo Naruto a los chicos

-siii- Gritaron todo los chicos levantando los puños

**Ahora vamos con las chicas**

-mira Hina-chan ese hermoso vestido-decía Ino emocionada mientras señalaba un vestido que traía puesto un maniquí en exhibición

-si te quedaría hermoso-secundo Hanabi a Ino

-buenas tardes ¿les podría ayudar?-les pregunto la dependienta quien era una chica con su cabello azul y con una hermosa flor blanca en el que la hacía lucir mucho más linda

-buenas tardes, queríamos encontrar un lindo vestido para esta joven-dijo Mikoto apuntando a Hinata

-bien ¿y cuál es el que más te llamo la atención querida?-pregunto la dependienta a Hinata

-es que todos son tan hermosos-dijo Hinata mientras veía maravillada todos los vestidos de bodas

-Hina-chan, Hina-chan, ¿por qué no te pruebas este?- dijo Hanabi mientras le señalaba un vestido en un maniquí, que si apenas era vestido más bien parecía solo una tela, que no cubriría ni el alma

-wow esta niña tiene un buen gusto-dijo la dependienta con un dedo en la barbilla sorprendida por tan buena decisión

-oye, es cierto es una buena decisión un vestido como ese Sasuke no tardaría ni dudaría en quitártelo, sería una muy practica decisión-razonaba Ino y mientras más la escuchaba a Hinata se le venían los colores al rostro

-chi…chicas y-yo…-trataba de decir Hinata quien estaba muy apenada

-no chicas, no lo creo, es verdad es muy práctico pero, algo fallo, y es que es muy descarado, hay que buscar uno que tenga todo eso, pero que se vea más conservador-dijo Mikoto como la gran sabia que es ella

-bueno entonces que tal ese-dijo Mikoto mientras apuntaba un vestido totalmente tapado y por lo que se veía era de los que se usaban antes de que tu tatarabuelito naciera

-dijo conservador no dijo que fuera de mi abuelita-dijo Ino al ver el feo y viejo vestido

-mmm… que tal este-dijo la dependienta mientras les mostraba un vestido totalmente negro y con picos metálicos

-pero…-iba a decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida

-es parecido al vestido con el que yo me case-termino de decir la dependienta feliz

-he he creo que me gustaría algo mas… ¿tradicional?-dijo Hinata al ver el extravagante vestido

-mmm…bueno esa es tu decisión-dijo la dependienta un poco decepcionada

-mmm… veamos-dijo Hinata poniéndose a ver los demás vestidos hasta que lo vio el vestido predilecto

-este es este-dijo Hinata viendo el hermoso vestido, claro que decente, no era al estilo antiguo y por supuesto no era negro

-disculpe y que me dice de este señorita-lamo feliz Hinata al a señorita de cabello azul

….

**Ahora veamos a los chicos, que los dejamos un buen rato solos**

-no puedo creerlo Naruto, enserio que no lo asimilo, yo no quiero casarme, aun no -decía Sasuke a Naruto con quien estaba hablando

-pues asimila que le hiciste "ñam-ñam" a Hinatita-chan y quedo embarazada y ahora te casas eso es todo-explico Naruto

-si lo sé… ¡espera! ¡¿Qué es eso de "ñam-ñam"?-pregunto Sasuke a Naruto

-pues, es cuando el abejito macho, bien borrachote le planta su semillita a la abejita hembra, que también esta borracha y de ahí sale un abejito bebé, eso es todo-dijo Naruto terminando su rara explicación

-¿¡de qué diablos hablas idiota!-pregunto Sasuke exaltado

-de las abejitas-respondió Naruto

-oigan, ¿ustedes han visto a Hidan?-pregunto Pein mientras se acercaba a los chicos

-no para nada-respondió Sasuke

-es extraño desde que le pedí que vigilara a Deidara y a Sasori no lo he visto-dijo Pein volteando hacia varios lugares haber si veía a Hidan

-ayúdenme a buscarlo-pidió Pein a los chicos

-está bien –dijeron ambos al unísono

Y así los tres empezaron a buscar al chico mas religioso, pero a quien encontraron fue a Itachi quien está muy emocionado diciendo que encontró un traje para Sasuke

-este traje no lo encontré en ningún maniquí, lo encontré cerca de la caja registradora pero me pareció el mejor-decía Itachi emocionado mientras les mostraba el dichoso traje

***atención como me traumaría el describir el traje que les enseño Itachi solo diré que es un traje muy parecido al que usan los sadomasoquistas para sus fetiches pervertidos de esos de cuero negro y con corr…eas…ahhhh mejor ya no describo nada -.- **

Después de ver el dichoso traje a los tres chicos les tomo unos minutos antes de reaccionar

En 5…4…3…2…1 ¡ya!

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!-gritaba exaltado Sasuke con la cara totalmente roja

-un traje-dijo tranquilamente Itachi

-QUE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA CREYENDO QUE SE PONDRIA ESO -grito Pein al Uchiha

-NADA, ESO ES SEGURO-grito el menor de los Uchiha

-claro que si, pensé en que tal vez podrías hacer travesuras con Hinata-chan-dijo Itachi mientras sonreía pervertidamente

-oye pensándolo bien tal vez es cierto, puedes jugar y hacer ñam-ñam con Hina-chan-hablo Naruto

-no me digas que piensas igual que este idiota-dijo Sasuke incrédulo a Naruto-además no creo necesitarlo para "eso"-agrego mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo

-eso es cierto Sasuke, después de la boda podrás divertirte con Hinata-san-dijo Pein pensativo con un dedo en su barbilla

-¿¡Que ahora tu también!-pregunto exaltado Sasuke a Pein

-ya cálmate Sasuke, ¿por qué te exaltas tanto?-dijo Itachi

-¡POR QUE USTEDE ESTAN EN MI VIDA Y ADEMAS NO ME LLEVARE ESE TRAJE!-grito Sasuke

-aguafiestas-dijeron Naruto e Itachi al unísono mientras Itachi tiraba el extraño traje

-oye Itachi ¿has visto a Deiada, Sasori o a Hidan?-preguntó Pein dejando el asunto de lado

-pues ahora que lo mencionas, no-dijo Itachi

-eso es extraño, desde que se fue con aquellos idiotas no se ha visto-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-ayúdanos a buscarlo Itachi- pidió Naruto

-está bien-dijo Itachi y así los cuatro chicos empezaron a buscar a Hidan quien no aparecía

Pero en su exhaustiva búsqueda los chicos no encontraron a Hidan, claro que no, si no encontraron al tacaño de Kakuzu quien les mostro el traje que encontró el cual había encontrado en la parte de las rebajas por daños de fabrica, pero obviamente Sasuke le dijo un amable NO, así que lo termino comprando para él.

-esperen, escucharon eso-alerto Pein a los demás chicos quienes voltearon atentos

-sí, viene del ¿armario de servicio?-dijo Kakuzu

-es cierto, ¿son golpes?-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-tal vez deberíamos dejarlo así, tal vez sean unos chicos divirtiéndose-dijo Itachi como siempre de pervertido

-o tal vez sea alguien que se quedo atrapado ahí adentro-dijo Pein como siempre tan lógico

-es cierto hay que ayudarlo-dijo Naruto acercándose a el armario y abriéndolo pero… ¡OH SORPRESA!... bueno no creo que tanta, pues a quien encontraron, fue a nadie más ni nadie menos que a nuestro chico mas religioso de todos : Hidan quien estaba ¡¿amordazado?

-Hidan-dijeron todos los presentes sorprendidos

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Naruto mientras lo desataba y le quitaba la cinta de la boca, pero baya que eso fue un gran error porque Hidan…

-&%$#%&&/%$%/ARTISTAS DE MIERDA $&/######&%%$$%&&/&/%& ¡¿COMO FUCK SE ATREVIERON A HACERM ESTO A MI?$%&/&/&$&/%&/&(/&(&/&%$%$#$$%%&%&$#%-maldecía el religioso mientras levantaba los puños al aire y salía del armario dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-wow nunca había escuchado tantas groserías de un solo golpe-dijo sorprendido Kakuzu

-y también dichas-agrego Naruto

-creo que varias están en otro idioma-dijo Itachi

-yo creo que lo mejor es seguirlo y que nos cuente lo que paso y así sabremos donde están Sasori y Deidara-dijo Pein mientras apuntaba a un religioso que estaba que echaba humo buscando a un par de artistas

-eso es cierto-dijo Sasuke dándole la razón mientras todos seguían al religioso para preguntarle qué diablos fue lo que le paso

-hey Hidan, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Pein a Hidan quien ya estaba un poco más tranquilo

-mira, lo que paso es que fui con aquellos idiotas, y como sospechaste empezaron a hacer idioteces con los trajes que le quitaban a los maniquís quise detenerlos, pero como ves me amordazaron después me patearon en la rodilla y me dijeron "artista de segunda", me metieron al armario y se fueron, y créeme solo Hashin-sama sabe donde están-termino Hidan su relato

-no, creo que yo sé a dónde se fueron-dijo Sasuke con un pedazo de tela rasgado de color negro en manos y curiosamente delante de donde se encontraba este había mas y mas pedazos de esta tela

-esos imbéciles, creo que tenemos que seguir los pedazos- sugirió Pein a los chicos

Y así todos los chicos empezaron a segur los pedazos de tela como si de migajitas de pan se tratara, pero fue un gran error seguirlas ya que, lo que encontraron al final de estas no fue nada bueno, ya que lo que encontraron fue una pila de smokings rotos cabe agregar y a los dos chicos desaparecidos, juntos cortando uno de esos smokings

-¡YA LOS ENCONTRE PAR DE $#&%&#$ ARTISTAS DE MIERDA-exploto Hidan corriendo hacia los dos artistas con claras intenciones de golpearlos, pero antes de que Hidan pudiera llegar los dos artistas voltearon hacia los chicos con unas caras que demostraban total felicidad

-ahora que-pensó Sasuke esperando lo peor

-admiren…-empezó Sasori

-nuestra obra maestra-termino Deidara

-tachan-dijeron ambos mostrando un smoking dentro de lo que cabe elegante y normal

-wow ese smoking te quedaría muy bien Sasuke-pronuncio Itachi con su dedo en la barbilla

-eso es cierto queda con tu estilo-apoyo Naruto

-Aunque no quiera aceptarlo esos idiotas lo hicieron bien esta vez-dijo Hidan

-¿¡que entonces díganme quien pagara todo esto!-pregunto Sasuke apuntando el montón de smoking hechos trisas que estaba apilados en una esquina

-yo no eso es seguro-hablo el codo de Kakuzu

-no te preocupes Sasuke lo único que cuenta es que encontramos el smoking que llevaras ese día-dijo Itachi mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a su pequeño hermano

-bueno si ya está decidido vamos a pagarlo-sugirió Pein

-no podre con ustedes jamás-dijo Sauske ya sin fuerzas

-¿¡QUE COÑO HA PASADO AQUÍ!-se logro escuchar un grito femenino

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, PRIMERO EL TRAJE QUE EL ESTUPIDO DE SUIGUETSU DEJO AQUÍ Y AHORA ESTO-seguía gritando la misma chica que no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que la dependienta pelirroja de el local (POR CIERTO EL TRAJE AL QUE ELA SE REFIERE ES AL QUE ENCONTRO ITACHI)

-oh oh creo que esto está muy mal-dijo Naruto al escuchar los estruendosos gritos de la dependienta

-sip, creo que Sasori y Deidara están en problemas-dijo Kakuzu lo obvio

-creo que me necesitaban en otra parte-pronuncio nervioso Dedara queriéndose ir

-sí, creo que tenía que ir a ese lugar que tenía que ir-intento también zafarse el pelirrojo

-entiendo, y no creo que sea posible-dijo Hidan mientras los empujaba con una patada hacia donde estaba la dependienta, que estaba que echaba humo

-hay alguien que tiene que pagar por todo esto –dijo macabramente la dependienta mientras agarraba a los dos chicos del cuelo de sus camisas

-nosotros-dijeron al unísono los chicos asustados

-me alegro-pronuncio la dependienta con una macabra sonrisa arrastrándolos hacia la caja registradora

-eso le pasa por inútiles-pronuncio Hidan cuando sus dos amigos desaparecieron con la dependienta

-yo ya no puedo, yo ya no puedo con ustedes- pronunciaba una y otra vez Sauske

-bueno ve el lado bueno Sasuke, pagaran tu smoking-dijo Naruto a su amigo quien estaba en otro mundo repitiendo la misma frase

.

.

Y así fue como ambos-Sasuke y Hinata consiguieron su smoking y su vestido para el gran día pero lo que ellos todavía ignoran es que todavía falta unas pruebas más antes del día de su boda

**Bien y aquí termina este capítulo y quisiera pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero la maldita hadita llamada inspiración y no había **

**Pero pues pude terminarlo ya que mi nii-san me ayudo entonces pude acabarlo**

**Bueno sin más que decir que espero sus comentarios con sus sugerencias **

**Sin más me retiro **

**Sayonara **


	6. ¿¡supervivencia en la iglesia?

**Bueno saludos aquí de nuevo subiendo un capi mas de esta loca historia y antes que nada quiero agradecer sus lindos comentarios, en realidad no saben cuan aliviada me siento al saber que pues la historia les gusta **

**Bien pero ahora les presentare a alguien quien me ayudara en los siguientes capítulos de esta loca historia jhejhe pero solo muy poco ¬ u ¬**

-Eso es mentira si, si te he ayudado ¬¬-

**deeeSsireee: **bien dinos tu nombre

-…-

**deeeSsireee: ¡**tu nombre animal!

-díganme Zero-

**deeeSsireee: **quenombre tan mamon ¬¬

**zero :** mira quien lo dice¬¬

**deeeSsireee: **yo ¬¬

**zero:** ya comienza con la historia

**deeeSsireee: **malhumorado, aburrido -.-

**zero: **aquí comienza

**deeeSsireee: **la loca historia

**zero: e**n el capitulo llamado -.-

**deeeSsireee:** redoble de tambores por favor

**zero: **o lo dices tú o lo digo yo ¬¬

**deeeSsireee :** ¬¬

**deeeSsireee y zero: **¡complicaciones de casados!

**.**

**.**

-bien estaciónate aquí Sasuke-decía Pein y acto seguido Sasuke aparcaba el auto enfrente de la iglesia.

-wow que nervios, aquí es donde se casara Hina-chan -dijo Ino mientras bajaba del auto

- por lo menos por ahora se ve normal- dijo Sasuke mientras veía la iglesia

-Sasuke no seas exagerado además lo normal es aburrido-dijo Itachi mientras llegaba con ellos ya que se había ido en otro auto

-lo divertido como tú le llamas, me ha hecho que nos detengan la policía, nos expulsen de tiendas y además que nos golpeen, pero aun mas importante… ¿¡que hacen ustedes aquí!-grito Sasuke a los 4 chicos que venían detrás de su hermano

-ha, nosotros solo venimos a ver como el padre les pone las…-pero Deidara no terminó de hablar por la interrupción de Pein-silencio Deidara-

-¿las que?-pregunto Sasuke

-nada, Deidara solo dice idioteces-contesto Pein por el rubio a quien le tapo la boca

-está bien pero…-pero Sasuke no termino por que Hinata lo jalo del brazo

-vamos Sasuke hay que entrar- dijo Hinata mientras iban a la iglesia

**Dentro de la iglesia…**

**-**por dentro es mucho más bonita-dijo Ino mientras veía el lindo candelabro en medio

-alto ahí quienes son ustedes-hablo una voz infantil a espaldas de los chicos

-amm, bueno el padre nos llamo para que viniéramos…-pero Hinata no termino por la interrupción del pequeño niño con un cabello castaño totalmente alborotado

-ha ya se quienes son ustedes, ¿son la pareja que se casara en 4 días verdad?-dijo el pequeño para después continuar-síganme-dijo mientras caminaban hacia el altar

-Disculpa, ¿tú quien eres?-pregunto Sasuke al pequeño

-el padre –contesto el pequeño

-¿ehh?-pronuncio Sasuke ante tal disparate

-¿qué? ¿Algún problema?-dijo el niño volteando hacia los chicos que iba guiando más precisamente hacia Sasuke

-bueno… tu sabes eres pequeño ¿no se supone que debes ser mayor?-pregunto Sasuke al menor

-no-respondió tajante el menor

-pero ahora empezaremos con unas preguntas básicas para los futuros esposos-prosiguió el niño para después agregar-y respondan seriamente-

-muy bien primera pregunta: ¿Cuáles son las medidas de tu prometida?-pregunto el pequeño sorprendiendo a todos y mas a la nombrada

-mocoso pervertido eso no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de la boda-regaño Sasuke al niño

-pues sus medidas son…-iba a contestar Itachi pero Sasuke no se lo permitió

-no se las digas…espera, ¿¡cómo es que sabes las medidas de Hinata!-pegunto sorprendido Sasuke

-tengo mis muy confiables fuentes Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-ya me encargare en otro momento de tus fuentes- amenazo Sasuke viendo Naruto

-ya dejen eso, esto es un cuestionario serio ahora, ¿tus medidas linda?-pregunto el niño a Hinata quien tenía su lindo rostro teñido de rojo

-ya basta Konohamaru el padre aquí soy yo-dijo un hombre mayor con un cabello blanco muy largo dándole un coscorrón al niño

-auch…lo siento padre-dijo el pequeño sobándose la parte lastimada

-bien ahora ya tienes que irte a casa de una buena vez, que le dije a tu madre uqe llegarías temprano-dijo el hombre mayor al pequeño

-ok-dijo el niño para después retirarse

-mmm… disculpe, ¿quién es usted?-pregunto Hinata al hombre

-a si disculpen mi nombre es Jiraiya y yo soy el padre, disculpen al pequeño Konohamaru-dijo Jiraiya rascándose la nuca

-muy bien empecemos con las verdaderas preguntas chicos, ahora… ¿Cuáles son tus medidas preciosa?-pregunto Jiraiya con cara de pervertido a la linda Hinata y una caída tipo anime de todos los presentes

-se…se supone que usted es una figura sagrada, ¿¡por que hace ese tipo de preguntas!-grito Sasuke

-chico un futuro marido debe saber todo de su prometida, incluyendo sus lindas medidas-se excusó Jiraiya

-lo que usted quiere saber son sus medidas-dijo Sasuke

-ok pasaremos esa por alto-dijo Jiraiya para después continuar-la que sigue es esta-

-¿Quién es más guapo Edward Cullen o Jacob Black?-pregunto Jiraiya

-amm…yo-Hinata estaba indecisa

-dile que Jacob-sugirió Ino

-me encanta como se quita la camisa sin razón aparente todo el tiempo-dijo Ino

-oye estoy aquí-dijo enojado Naruto

-si lo sé querido-dijo Ino aun hipnotizada por el recuerdo de Jacob sin camisa

-sabia que por algo estaba amachada con ver esa película ¬¬-pensó Naruto

-amm…no lo sé ¿Edward?-respondió Hinata

-incorrecto-dijo Jiraiya

-¿acaso era Jacob?-pregunto Hinata

-sin duda alguna si era Jacob, pero una esposa perfecta debe ver como al más guapo a su prometido por mas emo que este sea-contesto Jiraiya

-ok la siguiente es para ambos-dijo Jiraiya a la pareja para después continuar- mérense frente a frente – y acto seguido ambos se miraron

-muy bien díganme para ustedes ¿qué es el matrimonio?-pregunto

-pues para mi es estar con mi mejor amiga y mi amante toda la vida-contesto primero Sasuke mirando a Hinata a los ojos

-entonces para mi es unirme toda la vida con el hombre a que amo y mi compañero-contesto Hinata sonriendo a Sasuke mientras este volteaba el rostro con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas

-INCORRECTO-contesto Jiraiya dejando a la pareja sorprendida

-la respuesta correcta seria: mi incordio eterno o mi gran estupidez- termino de decir Jiraiya dejando aun más confusos a los presentes

-oh rayos yo iba a contestar: mi error más estúpido-contesto de repente Pein dejando a un mas sorprendidos a todos

- esa también es la correcta bien hecho chico de los piercings -felicitó Jiraiya a Pein

-¡¿Cómo es posible que el la tenga correcta?-grito Sasuke

-es realista Oscar, cuando te cases lo entenderás-le dijo Jiraiya a Sasuke

-bueno lo lamento muchachos se equivocaron-anuncio Jiraiya

-espere, no puede haber otra manera-indago Hinata

-bueno tal vez esta "eso"-dijo pensativo Jiraiya

-está bien lo acepto-dijo Hinata

-esperen ¿Qué es "eso"?-pregunto exaltado Sasuke

-"eso" sería lo más idóneo ya que no contestaron las preguntas-dijo Jiraiya con un dedo en su barbilla para después seguir-claro si el novio acepta-dijo mirando a Sasuke

-si el novio lo acepta-respondió Itachi por Sasuke

-esperen, ¿qué demonios es "eso"?-siguió preguntando Sasuke

-"eso" mi querido Alfonso, es esto-dijo Jiraiya mientras apretaba el botón de un control remoto y acto seguido se abría una pared y atrás de esta se veía una pista de obstáculos llena de trampas

-muy bien las reglas son estas…-pero Sasuke no dejo continuar a Jiraiya

-¿¡esto es legal!-pregunto Sasuke

-¡déjame continuar Fidencio!-contesto Jiraiya para continuar-la prueba consiste en lo siguiente tu Mario, cargarás a tu linda novia en brazos y te pondrás esta pañoleta en los ojos para que no veas nada y así tu linda novia te guiara hasta el final. La pista está dividida así: en primera la parte de los troncos que tienes que ir saltando, la segunda las hachas que tienes que esquivar y la parte sorpresa de ultimo-termino de relatar Jiraiya

-esto definitivamente no es legal-dijo Sasuke viendo las tres pruebas

-no, no lo es, ahora vamos Héctor Manuel-dijo Jiraiya mientras empujaba a Sasuke y a Hinata hacia la pista de obstáculos

**Primera etapa: los troncos **

-Muy bien creo que debemos comenzar-dijo decidido Sasuke

-¡¿ehh?-profirió Hinata al ver que Sasuke la cargaba de manera nupcial

**-**a tu izquierda….no a tu derecha…no a tu otra derecha-decía Hinata revolviéndose nerviosa en los brazos de Sasuke

-tenemos la misma derecha Hinata-grito Sasuke mientras corría o mejor dicho saltaba por encima de los troncos hacia la "derecha" que le nombro Hinata

-no espera-pero Sasuke no escucho a Hinata pues ya había chocado con un tronco que quien sabe de dónde había salido

-no era…esa derecha-logro articular Sasuke que fue quien recibió más daño en ese golpe

-lo siento Sasuke-dijo Hinata a un golpeado Sasuke

-no importa, hay que seguir con esta estupidez-dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba de nuevo el paso

-está bien-dijo Hinata mirando hacia el frente

-hay que poner más divertido esto-dijo Jiraiya mientras aplanaba el botón de un pequeño control que tenía en su mano

-pero… que…-dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver que los troncos se empezaban a mover de arriba hacia abajo de manera rápida

-¡¿Qué pasa Hinata?-pregunto asustado Sasuke al oír la voz de Hinata pero no recibió respuesta de Hinata sino de una voz y una muy molesta voz

-PREGUNTA-grito Jiraiya corriendo a la par de Sasuke

-chica de las curvas divinas, hipotéticamente hablando: ¿Qué harías si por alguna extraña razón a Roberto un tronco que no viste le pega en su punto débil?

-…a yo…-pero Hinata no termino de responder por que escucho un grito de dolor que venía de la boca de Sasuke

-ahh maldición mis…-grito Sasuke cayendo arrodillado pero sin soltara Hinata

-que oportuno, ya estás en la situación ¿que harás chica de las curvas divinas como ayudaras a Nancy?-pregunto Jiraiya a Hinata

-¿Nancy?...ese es de mujer…viejo pervertido-dijo entrecortadamente Sasuke por el dolor que sentía entre las piernas

-lose Nancy pero, como te pegaron ahí, estas a punto de convertirte en una Nancy-dijo Jiriya de manera de burla

-maldito… anciano-maldijo Sasuke a lo bajo

-y bien ¿qué harás dulzura?-pregunto de nuevo Jiraiya

-pues…muy fácil lo ayudo-dijo con decisión Hinata mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Sasuke y se disponía a ayudarlo pero se detuvo al escuchar la vos de Jiraiya

-espera preciosa recuerda que no te puedes bajar-advirtió jiraiya

-¿y?-fue la respuesta de Hinata mientras se bajaba de Sasuke mientras pasaba su bazo por sus hombros y se disponía a saltar

-buena respuesta pero no te dará puntos-dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en el rostro

…

-Sasuke ¿estás seguro que estas bien? Ahora por la izquierda y ya es el ultimo que saltaras -pregunto Hinata ahora en bazos de Sasuke mientras este saltaba entre los troncos

-por milésima vez, si Hinata estoy bien-dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba de saltar como le indico Hinata

**Segunda etapa: hachas **

-esto será peligroso-dijo Hinata al ver la siguiente prueba

-¿Por qué lo dices Hinata?-pregunto Sasuke

-porque ahora tenemos que esquivar unas hachas que van muy rápido como un péndulo-contesto Hinata

-ese maldito anciano ¿acaso nos quiere matar?-dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar

-bien Sasuke ahora correrás cuando yo te diga- ordeno Hinata mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke

-muy bien ahora corre hacia el frente-ordeno, mientras Sasuke sin chistar lo hacia

-ahora detente-grito Hinata

-muy bien- dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía

Y así pasaron hasta casi el final…

-muy bien Sasuke estas son las últimas dos, lo haremos como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora-explico Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke

-está bien, corre-dijo Hinata

-bien-asintió Sasuke comenzando a correr, pero lo que nadie tenía contemplado es que Sasuke se resbalo con una cascara de banana que salió de quien sabe donde haciendo que se callera y por consiguiente, tirara a Hinata quien cayó más adelante cerca de la próxima hacha

-bien chico… ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Jiraiya a lo bajo viendo la escena

-¡CUIDADO HINATA ESA HACHA VA HACIA TI!-grito Ino, lo que Sasuke escucho claramente

**-**¿Qué?...a la mierda con la prueba-grito Sasuke mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos e iba corriendo hacia donde estaba tirada Hinata y acto seguido la empujaba lejos del hacha cayendo encima de ella

-buena elección muchacho-dijo Jiraiya a lo bajo

-qué alivio-susurro Sasuke al ver que Hinata no tenía ni un raspón

-eto…Sasuke…-pronuncio Hinata totalmente roja hasta las orejas por la pose tan comprometedora en la que estaban, acto seguido Sasuke se quitaba de encima mientras a ayudaba a levantarse

- hmp continuemos con esto-dijo Sasuke mientras se disponía a continuar pero Hinata lo detuvo

-espera Sasuke ¿crees que debas seguir así sin la venda?-pregunto preocupada Hinata

-terminara enteros es lo único que importa-dijo Sasuke mientras le tomaba la mano y caminaban hacia la ultima parte

-tienes razón-dijo Hinata mientras lo seguía

**Tercera prueba sorpresa…**

**-**¿Qué es esto? Se ve como un pasillo normal-pregunto Sasuke viendo en efecto lo que era un pasillo totalmente vacio

-¿de qué se tratara esta prueba?-se pegunto Hinata viendo el pasillo

-pues creo que lo averiguáremos cuando empecemos-dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el largo pasillo, pero en cuanto puso el primer pie en él unas flechas se dirigían hacia él

-¡anciano desquiciado!-maldijo Sasuke al ver las flechas clavadas en el piso

-¡viejo chiflado como se le ocurre que podríamos pasar este pasillo!-seguía maldiciendo Sasuke

-pues a este viejo chiflado ya se le ocurrió algo-interrumpió Jiraiya saliendo quien sabe de donde

-Toma chica de la curvas divinas no quiero que tus lindas curvas se arruinen-dijo mientras le entregaba un escudo que quien sabe de dónde saco, para después irse por donde vino.

-creo que con esto lograremos pasar-dijo Hinata mientras sostenía el escudo que antes le fue entregado

-muy bien-dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el escudo en manos poniendo tras de él a Hinata para protegerla y comenzando a correr mientras el escudo recibía todos los impactos

-mira veo el final Sasuke, genial ya vamos a terminar la prueba-dijo Hinata mientras apuntaba el final del pasillo, pero con lo que ninguno contaba es que Hinata resbalara con una cascara de banana que salió de algún lugar

-kyaaa-chillo Hinata mientras caía hacia el frente lejos de Sasuke y del escudo y por quedar desprotegida una flecha caía sobre su espalda

-HINATA-grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia ella se tiraba encima para protegerla con el escudo y evitar que le cayeran más flechas que pudieran herirla

-Hinata responde ¿estás bien?-pregunto Sasuke pero solo recibía quejidos por parte de Hinata lo que lo preocupo mucho mas

-todo…esto es mi culpa no pude protegerte como es debido-dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Hinata

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke mientras veía la linda cara de Hinata que reflejaba el dolor que sentía

-lo siento…-volvió a repetir Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente a los rosas labios de Hinata y los presionaba contra los suyos propios en un corto pero tierno beso

-tengo que quitarle la flecha-pensó Sasuke mientras se separaba de los cálidos labios de Hinata y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Hinata para quitarle la flecha

*pop (sonidito que hizo la flecha al ser desprendida)

-¿*pop? ¿Por qué una flecha haría *pop al desprenderse? No mejor dicho, ninguna flecha hace *pop al desprenderse y además no hay sangre debería haber sangre -pensó sorprendido Sasuke palpando la espalda de Hinata quien efectivamente no tenía ni una gota de sangre

-¿¡que!... esto es de plástico con razón hizo *pop-pensó Sasuke mientras veía la flecha que efectivamente era de plástico pues en la punta tenía una goma adherible

-Sa…suke-tartamudeo Hinata totalmente roja

-eh…yo-trato de explicarse Sasuke pero los interrumpieron

-está bien chicos ya es suficiente, termino la prueba –dijo Jiraiya mientras llegaba con ellos

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hinata

-termino pero, no se preocupen, pasaron -felicitó Jiraiya a la pareja

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo que ya acabo si no lo terminamos?-pregunto sorprendida Hinata

-sí, muchas parejas se abandonan a lo largo de los obstáculos o simplemente no quieren hacer la prueba-explico Jiraiya

-¿he?-pero al parecer ninguno entendía

-sí, francamente pensé que eran idiotas al ver que la pasaban la prueba con tanta determinación-confeso Jiraiya-pero me han sorprendido, felicidades-

-y mas al dejarnos ver esa escena tan conmovedora, Francisco picaron-dijo Jiriya mientras le daba codazos a Sasuke

-si, fue tan romántico, pareciera un manga shoujo-dijo Ino conmovida mientras ella y todo el grupo tras ella

-cierto ni en kimi ni todoke hay tanto romance-dio su punto de vista Deidara

-espera un segundo, ¿tú has visto kimi ni todoke?-pregunto Hidan a Deidara

-ehh…no-contesto nervioso Deidara

-oigan esperen, ¿qué hay de las flechas?-dijo Sasuke en un intento de cambiar el tema por obvias razones

-pues muy fácil eran falsas así como también lo eran las hachas todo era utilería excepto los troncos y creo que de eso si te diste cuenta ¿no es así Nancy?-explico Jiraiya

-maldito anciano-maldijo Sasuke enfadado

-cálmate Sasuke, lo bueno es que ya todo arreglado y ahora solo tenemos que esperar-dijo Hinata tocándole el hombro para tranquilizarlo

**Y ya en el auto de camino a casa…**

-maldito anciano pervertido, no puedo creer todo lo que nos hizo hacer a Hinata y a mi-decía enojado Sasuke mientras conducía

-cálmate hermanito al menos la pasaste -dijo Itachi asomándose desde el asiento de tras

-además que bueno que los dos están bien-dijo Naruto quien también se asomaba

-si Sasuke ya solo nos queda esperar al gran día- dijo Hinata quien estaba a lado suyo en el asiento del copiloto

Todo estaba tranquilo pero de repente…

*Riinngggg (sonido del teléfono de Sasuke)

-hola-contesto Sasuke

-Sasuke-hablo una vos femenina

-¿Quién es Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi pero no recibió respuesta de su hermano que estaba totalmente sorprendido y sin habla…

-Sasuke quien te llama responde-hablo Naruto

-es..es…ta bien-respondió Sasuke totalmente pálido a la mujer que lo llamaba y acto seguido colgó

-por dios, Sasuke ¿quién era?-volvió a preguntar Itachi

-era…era-…

**Continuara… **

**deeeSsireee: **bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo 6 n_n

**zero :** te dije que escribieras quien era la mujer

**deeeSsireee: **me dio flojera -.-

**zero:** ¬¬ floja

**deeeSsireee: **púdrete n_n

**zero: **te odio ** n_n**

**deeeSsireee:** bueno hay que irnos hay que descansar n_n *empieza a caminar a su cama*

**zero: **no tan rápido tenemos que comenzar con el siguiente capítulo ¬¬ *la pesca de su blusa y la sienta en el ordenador*

**deeeSsireee:** espera acabo de terminar este capítulo T_T

**zero:** no me importa ¬¬ acaso quieres esperarte dos meses más para ponerte a escribir como lo hiciste la ultima vez

**deeeSsireee: **no fueron dos meses exagerado ¬¬

**zero: **cierto pero fue mucho tiempo, a trabajar

**deeeSsireee: **bueno como que ya divagamos mucho

**zero: **eso es cierto

**deeeSsireee**: buen nos leemos n_n


	7. los viejos tambien disfrutan la piscina

**Aquí reportándonos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-No **puedo creer que estemos aquí- dijo nervioso Sasuke volteando a todas las direcciones posibles como si quisiera ir al baño en el gran aeropuerto de la ciudad de Konoha

- yo no sé por qué diablos te acompañe-dijo Naruto también Nervioso

-yo le temo a esa mujer-dijo Itachi

-Bueno si no fuera por tus idioteces no le temeríamos y si tan sólo mamá no nos hubiera llamado-dijo Sasuke enojado

-eso fue porque no apagaste tu celular-explico Naruto

**Flash back **

_-hola-contesto Sasuke-Sasuke necesito que vayas por tu tía posaderas al aeropuerto-hablo Mikoto del otro lado _

_-¿Quién es Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi pero no recibió respuesta de su hermano que estaba totalmente sorprendido y sin habla…_

_-Sasuke quien te llama responde-hablo Naruto_

_-es...es…ta bien-respondió Sasuke totalmente pálido y acto seguido colgó_

_-por dios, Sasuke ¿quién era?-insistió Itachi_

_-era…era mamá-contesto Sasuke _

_-oh y ¿qué quería?-preguntó Itachi_

_-recoger a la tía posaderas en el aeropuerto-contesto Sasuke asustado_

_-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron Itachi y Naruto al unísono_

**Fin de flash back **

-vamos chicos no puede ser tan mala-animo Hinata a los tres chicos

-no es mala es horrible-dijo Naruto asustado

-bueno, pero, ¿qué fue lo que paso para que le tuvieran tanto miedo?-pregunto Ino

-cierto ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo a su…tía posaderas?-pregunto Hinata a los chicos que estaban en posición fetal es una oscura esquina

-lo…que paso yo quisiera…olvidarlo-dijo entrecortadamente Sasuke

-Itachi se los contara-dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto

-que…yo ¿Por qué?-pregunto asustado Itachi

-porque tú fuiste el idiota que causo eso-grito enojado Sasuke

-esta…bien todo comenzó el día en que Sasuke cumplió 8 años…-comenzó a contar Itachi

- lalalala no escucho lalalalala-dijo Sasuke mientras se cubría los oídos

-lalala yo tampoco lalalalal-imito Naruto a Sasuke tapándose los oídos

-cállense par de imbéciles y déjenme contarles-grito enojado Itachi por la interrupción

**Flash back**

- hola bienvenida-Saludaba alegremente una más joven Mikoto Uchiha

-hola querida ¿dónde está el festejado?-pregunto una señora mayor, quien estaba en la puerta

-oh el está en el patio nadando en la piscina con sus amiguitos-respondió Mikoto mientras acompañaba a pasar a la señora

…

-ahí te va Sasuke, atrápala-grito un pequeño e hiperactivo rubio mientras lanzaba una gran pelota

Todos se divertían en la fiesta que le prepararon al pequeño Sasuke en la piscina de su casa, pero entre estas personas había alguien que no se divertía, este era nada más ni nadie menos que el hermano mayor del pequeño cumpleañero Itachi Uchiha

-ese Sasuke aprenderá a no volverse a comer mi muffin-dijo Itachi por lo bajo

…

-oh bienvenida Tía posaderas-Saludó alegre Mikoto

-hola querida, ¿dónde están los pequeños?-pregunto una mujer robusta y con una gran parte trasera, de la tercera edad.

-Itachi, cariño ven a saludar a tu tía posaderas-grito Mikoto a su vástago

-oh ¿dónde está el pequeño Itachi?-pregunto la regordeta señora

-hola tía posaderas-saludo sin mucho ánimo Itachi

-¡oh querido! -dijo efusivamente la señora mientras apretaba a Itachi contra sus enormes pechos sin darle oportunidad de huir

-no..re…spiro-dijo dificultosamente Itachi mientras trataba de liberarse del sofocante y para nada cómodo abrazo-_espera un segundo_-pensó-_creo que ya encontré la venganza que necesito_-

-dime tía posaderas ¿no quieres ir a refrescarte en la piscina?, Sasuke está ahí y creo que estará feliz de verla-pregunto Itachi una vez que se libero del abrazo de su tía…

…

-apuesto que te gano-grito el pequeño rubio ojiazul

-no lo creo yo aguantare más que tu bajo el agua-contraatacó el chico azabache

-he he no lo creo-dijo el rubio mientras se hundía al agua tapándose la nariz con sus pequeñas manitas

-ya verás-dijo Sasuke mientras se hundía igual

…

-oh amorcito lo siento pero no tengo un traje de baño-dijo la robusta tía

-no se preocupe tía que mi mama tiene uno que le puede prestar, ande anímese a bañarse en la piscina, además Sasuke la está esperando –insistió Itachi quien tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa y no indicaba nada bueno para el pequeño Sasuke

-está bien querido-acepto al fin.

-bueno póngase éste traje-dijo Itachi mientras le ofrecía un traje de baño que en efecto era de Mikoto uno muy pequeño para la robusta figura de la tía posaderas.

…

-ahh es tan relajante estar en la piscina-dijo el pequeño azabache mientras se ponía a flotar en el agua

-oh ni que lo digas-dijo el rubio hiperactivo de acuerdo

-este día nadie me lo podría arruinar-dijo el pequeño relajado ignorando olímpicamente lo que pasaría a continuación

-eso crees estúpido hermano menor-dijo Itachi quien estaba en la puerta trasera de la casa vigilando a su pequeño hermano.

-muy bien es hora de poner el plan "véngate de tu estúpido hermano menor por comer tu muffin de postre con la cosa más horrible que podría ver en sus corotos 8 años" en acción, wow creo que debo ponerle otro nombre-pensó Itachi

-oh tía posaderas Sasuke está impaciente por verla~-grito Itachi hacia el interior de la casa-papa será el primero por castigarme la semana pasada, por eso no puede ver el maratón de Sailor moon que pasaron ese día y además tengo que probar mi arma -pensó Itachi

-hijo ¿Dónde está tu tía posaderas? no la he visto en un tiempo-pregunto Fugaku a su primogénito

-me buscas hijito-dijo la tía posaderas mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso

-a si tía solo queri…-pero Fugaku no termino la frase por la imagen que tenía en frente

Era la tía posaderas pero lo peor es que ella traía puesto el traje de baño que Itachi le ofreció, pero este era demasiado, exageradamente pequeño para su robusto físico y lo único que se veía era un montón de carne muy arrugada de todas las partes del cuerpo de la vieja tía.

-ahh no el mini-biquini, el mini-biquini que tu madre se ponía hace12 años lo trae puesto mis ojos ahhh-grito histéricamente Fugaku mientras se cubría los ojos

-jaja mi arma funciona perfectamente bien-dijo por lo bajo Itachi mientras veía como su progenitor se chupaba el dedo en posición fetal

-¿dijiste algo pequeño?-pregunto la tía posaderas

-dije que, Sasuke debe estar ansioso por verla-dijo Itachi mientras evitaba ver a su tía posaderas

…

Afuera en el patio todos estaban reunidos divirtiéndose y cocinando al aire libre, ignorando totalmente lo que el pequeño y enojado por su muffin perdido, Itachi planeaba.

-ha, yo gane Sasuke –vitoreaba el pequeño rubio

-solo fue suerte-tal parece el azabache no aceptaba su derrota-dos de tres-reto el pequeño Sasuke

-Sasuke querido-se escucho una vos de una mujer de tercera edad

-ah hola tía posaderas-saludo el pequeño mientras volteaba a ver a dicha persona pero lo que vio lo dejo helado

-ah…ahh-dio un gritillo Sasuke-ahhh! Mis ojos-grito el pequeño mientras se cubría los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke, porque te cubres los ojos?-pregunto preocupado su rubio amigo

-yo…yo-hipaba mientras hablaba Sasuke

-¿tu?-lo alentó a seguir Naruto

Sasuke no hablo y solamente apunto en dirección donde estaba su tía, cuando Naruto volteo no hiso más que gritar por tal vista

-¡ahh cuanta carne!-grito horrorizado el rubio

-¿pero qué le pasa niños?-pregunto la señora confundida por la reacción de los pequeños que no hacían sino, gritar como desesperados mientras se abrazaban

-mátame Naruto, mátame o mejor húndeme y ahógame -pidió desesperado Sasuke a su amigo

-ah aquí viene-grito lo ya evidente Naruto

-niños, ¿por qué no viene y abrazan a su tía posaderas?-pregunto la regordeta señora mientras se acercaba a los pequeños que no sabían dónde esconderse

-vengan aquí-dijo cariñosamente la mujer mientras abrazaba muy efusivamente a los dos chicos sofocándolos entre su grasa y sus enormes lonjas

-ahh pero, ¿qué parte de su cuerpo está en mi cara?-pregunto asustado Sasuke

-yo me hago la misma pregunta-contesto el rubio

-ha ha si supieran que parte de su cuerpo está en su cara-se burlaba Itachi al escuchar los gritos de su hermano y su amigo cosa que no fue tomada por alto por Sasuke

-Itachi en lugar de estarte burlando de nosotros ayúdanos-grito Sasuke a su hermano

-¿por qué ayudarte hermanito?, si ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Descaradamente Itachi mientras se seguía burlando

-¡con que fuiste tú!-grito enojado Sasuke mientras se liberaba del feo abrazo de su tía e iba hacia donde estaba su hermano

-¿eh?- Itachi no se dio cuenta que su hermano venía hacia él pues sus ojos estaba cubiertos

-¿tu provocaste esto cierto? Ahora lo sufrirás conmigo-le amenazo por lo bajo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a empujarlo hacia la piscina

-¿de qué..?- Itachi no pudo decir nada pues Sasuke le había quitado el antifaz que tenia

- si hermanito sufrirás-dijo Sasuke al oído de su hermano para después decir- Tía adivine que, Itachi quiere nadar –dijo feliz Sasuke mientras empujaba a Itachi a la piscina

-espera Itachi esa parte es profunda no saltes se que te emociona estar con la tía posaderas pero tu aun no sabes nadar-Grito Sasuke con fingida preocupación

-aggg…mhhpp..me ..las paa..garass…-dijo Itachi entrecortadamente pues esa si era la parte profunda y efectivamente no podía nadar

-ahh espera pequeño Itachi-grito la tía posaderas preocupada mientras soltaba al pobre rubio quien quedo muy traumado y sacaba a Itachi de la piscina

-Tía esto está mal creo que le tiene que dar RESPIRACION BOCA A BOCA, ah mi pobre hermano-dijo Sasuke "afligido"

-¿cómo?-Itachi apenas se había despertado, pues el agua que había tragado no era mucha

-si creo que es lo que hay que hacer-dijo la preocupada tía mientras que en efecto le daba el beso de vida a Itachi

-mmhhpp- Itachi estaba llorando mientras recibía el mortal beso

-¿qué paso aquí? escuche gritar a Sasuke ¿dónde está Itachi?-pregunto Minato preocupado quien pudo oír el grito

-no se preocupe Minato-san mi tía ya arreglo todo-dijo Sasuke mientras observaba con una malvada sonrisa a Itachi que seguía llorando y acostado en el piso

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?-preguntó la tía al ver llorar a Itachi

-lo que pasa es que llora de felicidad-explico Sasuke

-ahh mama-grito Itachi mientras e levantaba llorando y se iba corriendo

-a ¿tú eres el amigo de cierto? –dijo la tia posaderas mientras se acercaba a Minato

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué viene? Un objeto desconocido se aproxima-pensó Minato mientras miraba atónito la escena

**Fin de Flashback…**

-¿Qué ocurrió después de que Minato-san miro la escena?-preguntaron Hinata e Ino

-ah lo que paso fue que comenzó a gritar y eso hizo que mama y Kushina-san se enteraran y luego le pusieron ropa decente y a Sasuke y a mí nos castigaron-contesto Itachi

-así que por eso no quieren ver a su tía posaderas-dijo Hinata

-si esa es la razón-dijo Itachi

-que infantiles-insulto Ino

-¿infantiles? ya verás que no somos infantiles cuando conozcas a esa señora-amenazo Naruto

-No lo creo…-pero alguien no dejo continuar a Ino

-hola chicos ¿acaso ustedes son los que vinieron por mi?-escucharon la voz de una mujer de la tercera edad

-ah es ella-dijo Itachi mientras se escondía detrás de las dos chicas y acto seguido se escondían Sasuke y Naruto

-ah ¿por qué se esconden chicos?-pregunto confundida la señora

-es que son muy tímidos- contestó nerviosa Hinata

-ah con que es eso y díganme ¿Quién es la prometida se Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la señora

-es ella –apunto rápidamente Ino a Hinata

-A con que tu eres la linda prometida-dijo la tia mientras abrazaba a Hinata sofocándola

-yo si… y ella es la novi… a de Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata apuntando a Ino

-¿enserio la novia de Naruto?, pero que linda chica-dijo la Seño mientras abrazaba a Ino también

-a que hacemos necesitamos ayudarlas-dijo Sasuke a los chicos

-¿Qué? yo no las ayudare esa señora me da temor –dijo asustado Itachi

-si necesitamos ayudarlas-dijo Naruto viendo como las estrujaba la tia

-t-t-tia –llamo débilmente Sasuke llamando la atención de la señora

-¿sí?-pregunto la señora

-I-I-Itachi la quiere Saludar-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto el nombrado

-si di que quieres saludarla no seas tímido Itachi-dijo Sasuke totalmente nervioso

-ah Itachi-kun hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la tía mientras soltaba a las chicas e iba a abrazar a Itachi

-que buen hermano tengo se sacrifica por los demás-pensó Sasuke

-te odio Sasuke y esta me la pagas créelo -pensó Itachi mientras era sofocado entre las carnes de la tía posaderas …

**Enserio siento haber tardado tanto tuve contratiempos que no me dejaron continuar la historia como realmente quería pero ahora aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo y adivinen en el siguiente ya la tan esperada boda de nuestros personajes favoritos n_n muy bien creo que es todo de mi parte y sin mas que decir que dejen sus comentarios en el botoncito de abajo**


End file.
